The Law To Two Sides Of Love
by OtakuKeik
Summary: There's something about the new girl at Shibusen that no one can put their finger on. Is it her hair, her eyes, or the fact that she was born a witch? What will happen when Kid starts taking a liking to her? Will he accept her fate and past? JustinxOCxKid
1. 800 Years Ago

'A healthy soul, resides in a healthy body, and a healthy mind.'

The most powerful meisters in the world and their weapons sat in that dark and eerie room in a complete and awkward silence. One, however, was missing from the once peaceful, complete group of eight. The feeling of depression and dismay drooped over one of the members in particular, draining her of any willpower and hope she once had in the missing member.

Back in the grim days, as they were called, there was a large, spreading problem with two main things; the world's first Kishin, and witches.

Kishin were beings created by the final result of a corrupted soul. A soul first becomes corrupted when it devours pure human souls to gain power, usually to escape fear. Their soul then deviates from the path of a human one, to one of a Kishin. One man, by the name of Asura, disobeyed Shinigami-sama's law and started to consume human souls. Soon, out of fear, he consumed his partner, Vajira, as well. Ironically, he was the strongest of the Eight Powerful Warriors.

Witches were extremely powerful and dangerous beings, feared by humans and hunted for their extremely powerful soul by meisters and their weapons. Their single soul had the power to turn a normal weapon that had consumed ninety-nine Kishin eggs into a death scythe, a weapon designed for a death god. Their destructive intent caused Shinigami-sama, the head of the Eight Powerful Warriors, to claim them as hunted and must be stopped. There were only a small minority of witches that did not have a destructive intent, and this very one, was also apart of the great eight, leaded by Shinigami-sama. Her name was Sorako, the witch of the eternal skies.

Sorako sat at the very end of the large table with her head facing down onto her lap where she fiddled with her own fingers.

"I'm sorry, Sora-chan" Shinigami's deep voice echoed in the empty, silent room. "Asura's left us no choice."

"I can change him!" Sorako bursted out in tears, slamming both her hands onto the table. "Just give me some time!" Tears rolled down the sides of her cheeks.

"Even all the repenting in the world couldn't save him now, Sorako" Eibon, the demon tool creator mumbled as he adjusted his mask. Shinigami nodded solemnly, listening to Eibons words carefully.

"But-"

"No buts, Sora-chan. His soul has deviated far from the path of a human now. Sorako, he's our worlds first threat; the worlds first Kishin..." Shinigami pulled his large, black claws above the table to try and comfort the balling witch.

As more tears flowed down the sides of her face she looked up one final time to face the Death God in front of her. She muttered a simple 'okay', and looked away from the rest of the sympathetic group, holding back more bursts of sadness and anger.

"Thank you, Sorako" She heard Shinigami's voice go softer as he started to discuss the plans to the rest of the powerful warriors about what to do with their eighth member, who was slipping into madness.

* * *

Asura stood there before the rest of his 'comrades', the Eight Powerful Warriors, with a large smirk on his face, stretching from one side of his face to the other. His gaze averted from the tall Shinigami, to the shorter witch beside him. Asura's smirk turned into a small smile. Sorako looked down in shame, feeling an ounce of guilt that she had not done enough to help Asura leave the madness that held his sane-mind captive. Her attention averted from the dark ground she was looking at, to the voice of Shinigami that spoke aloud.

"I'm sorry, Asura, but you've forced this consequence on yourself"

Sorako looked up and opened her mouth to say something and had heard him whisper her name once, before breaking out into a psychotic laughter.

Before Sorako had known it, Shinigami had ripped all of Asura's skin off his body and form it into a thick sack. He had taken all of Asura's blood and disposed of it, putting Asura's lifeless body into his sack of skin.

"With this, there will be no more disturbance in this world for now. Sure, there will be more Kishins in the future, but at least we've stopped one." Shinigami concluded, walking away from the blood stained ground.

_'Move on, Sorako...'_

_Sorako fell to her knees, placing her fists on the sticky red ground. A soft, but audible 'sorry' escaped her lips as she shut her eyes tight, holding back her tears. He was gone, for better or for worse._

_

* * *

_

I know this has nothing to do with Justin Law, Death the Kid, or the main character (No, the main character is not Sorako), but it's getting there, trust me :)

Hope you enjoyed this very short prologue. May it guide you to read more of this story (when uploaded of course).

**- OtakuKeik.**


	2. Welcome To The Team!

Chapter 1 people! I'd like to thank **_AnimeGirl1220 , YohMuffy , and Less-Then-3_** for the extremely nice reviews on my prologue. You guys encouraged me to complete this chapter faster! :D

Also, if you're wondering, this story mixes the plots of both the anime (where JUstin doesnt change sides) and the manga (when he does). Sorry ifit's confusing, you'll get it soon enoug :L

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Shibusen, aye?" A tall, sixteen year old boy stood at the entrance of Death City with his mysterious partner, pondering whether or not accepting this invitation was such a good idea.

The boy stood quite tall compared to his partner. He was at most, 6 foot tall (180 centimetres), whilst she stood at only 5 foot 4 (160 centimetres). He had an unnatural jet black hair colour, layered to suit his particular tastes. His fringe curved to the right, covering a bit of his right eye, but fully allowing his left to be shown. His eyes were a beautiful deep-sea blue that complimented his, not fair but not tanned, skin complexion.

"We're not here to make friends, Akito; we're here to find_ him._" His shorter, female partner said emotionlessly, observing the tall surroundings around her. Her eyes sharpened and narrowed as she looked slightly above her to see a larger building towards the top of the city. "That must be it"

Akito's partner on the other hand, wasn't at all tall, tanned or talkative as he was. Her skin was a pale tone, a perfect match for her emotionless violet eyes. Her black, layered hair stopped at her thin waist with her fringe covering her forehead to form an edgy line that just covered her eyebrows.

"I don't see how you could miss a 'school' like that..." Akito chuckled sarcastically, earning numerous glares from his irritated partner. "Okay... Guess not..." He muttered awkwardly.

The two continued walking throughout the city streets, gaining strange looks and gestures from the towns people. It seemed as if the people of Death City had never seen people like Akito and his quiet, intimidating partner before. They had arrived at the entrance of Shibusen after climbing many, many stairs to get to the top, only to find out that the school itself could nearly be as big as the city. Akito panted slightly, taking out a small, black rimmed mirror out of his back-pack and gave it to his partner with care. She held it out in front of her as her eyes widened a little bit. The mirrior she had in her small, pale hands started to glow a luminous white light.

The white, masked face of the famous Death God, who has founded the school of Shibusen for training eager meisters and their weapons, appeared on the glowing glass.

"Yo yo yo!" Shinigami's slightly high pitched, croaky voice rung through the mirror.

"We're here!" Akito grinned, popping his head in front of the mirrior his partner held to see the great Death God.

"Please come to the death room and see me. And thank you for coming at such short notice, you guys" Shinigami muffled through his mask. In an instant his face had disappeared from the mirror and Akito was simply looking at himself.

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"You know what I've noticed about this place?" Akito broke the awkward silence between him and his partner as they walked through the never ending hallways, following the directions given to them by the other students. "This place is creepily symmetrical..."

She turned her head slightly to look at him with a displeased facial expression, and turned away slowly just as they reached the doors of the death room. Before Akito had reached out to knock, the doors opened without mention to reveal a long walkway with red-framed guillotines at the topless ceiling. "Well this is extremely welcoming..." A sarcastic mumble escaped Akito's lips.

Akito's partner stared at the guillotines in partial disgust but also with a hint of hope that she would see _him_ again. _'Justin Law...'_ her soft pink lips muttered as she continued to walk down the long hallway, leading her and Akito up to the center of the room.

Coming up to the well-known death room, she and Akito saw a large, human sized mirror, a boy about her age with three white stripes on the left side of his head, and two girls with cowboy hats standing there before it.

"Ahhh! You two made it! And I'm surprised you didn't get lost either" They noticed that the glowing, golden-framed mirror in the middle of the room had Shinigami image projected into it.

The boy with the unique three stripes and the two girls turned around at the same time at the sound of Shinigami's welcoming words. Akito and his eager partner walked up towards the mirror as well, standing alongside the unknown other three.

"Kid-kun, Patty-chan, Liz-chan, I'd like you three to meet your new co-team-partners!" Shinigami said a tad too casually and happily for the likings of everyone standing awkwardly in that room. "Akito and Shizuko" He looked from the grinning boy to the furious girl beside him.

Shizuko's eyes shot open from the second Shinigami had mentioned 'partners' and instantly looked at Akito with a concerned face. Akito looked at her back knowingly, and nodded.

"Ah, as much as this is appreciated, Shinigami sir, we're not the partner's type of people" Akito chuckled awkwardly, rubbing his head. Shizuko sighed from relief that the matter had been mentioned.

"Neither are we, father" Shizuko looked over to see the strange boy with three stripes on the left side of his head speak out. He stood up straight with his head raised high, taking pride in his extremely powerful Shinigami father. _'So that's Shinigami's bragged about son..._' Shizuko thought to herself, studying the boy that was not much taller than her. His bright, captivating yellow eyes shifted from the projection in front of him to Shizuko, without turning his head the slightest bit.

"Ah, yes!" Shinigami rolled out his white, gloved hands as if he had just remembered something. "I forgot to introduce you guys properly. How rude of me"

Shinigami's awkward chuckle echoed throughout the blue sky room as the five kids stood their looking as bored and displeased as ever. Shinigami ignored this fact, and continued what he never finished doing.

"Kid-kun" He said as he looked at his son, the three-striped weird boy, "Patty-chan" He continued as he looked towards the blonde girl with short hair, wearing puffed out shorts and a cowboy hat, "Liz-chan" He finished off his listing as he averted his attention from Patty to her older sister, Liz, who had longer, un-layered hair, also wearing a cowboy hat.

"This is Akito" Akito turned to them and waved slightly with a grin. Being the happy and warm person he was, he stated, nearly shouted a welcoming 'hello!'.

"And this is Shizuko" The quiet and mysterious girl standing next to Akito turned to the gun-meister, son of a Shinigami and bowed respectfully. "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Liz smiled as Patty jumped up and down in excitement crying out 'YAY, NEW FRIENDS KID, NEW FRIENDS!'. Death the Kid also turned a complete ninety degrees to face Shizuko and Akito.

"The pleasure is mine" He placed his left hand over his chest and bowed slightly.

"Now now, don't forget the reason why we're here" Shinigami chimed in, interrupting the 'heart-felt' greeting session the meisters and weapons had. They all averted their attention from each other and immediately payed their full devoted attention to the Death God in the mirror.

"Recently, Maka Albarn, one of our most skillful scythe-technicians at Shibusen managed to put enough mental and physical damage on Asura, our worlds first resurrected Kishin, for his body to disintegrate. Unfortunately, we also found out that he's better than that, and hasn't officially died yet" The masked figure spoke diligently to the attentive five. Shizuko smirked at the words 'scythe technician' and looked over at Akito, who was also smirking to himself. "When we thought all was well, we had found out one of my best death scythes and such a talented graduate of Shibusen, Justin Law, was secretly working with the Eibon impersonator, Noah, all along" Shinigami-sama sighed, crossing his arms.

Shizuko's eyes shot opened. That name sent chills down her spine; it made her want to cry, want to crawl into a hole and never come back out again, it made her want to punch that ignorant, religious-obsessed bastard in the face. She used all the willpower she had to look Shinigami in the eye without breaking down in anger.

"This is where Shizuko and Akito come in..." Shinigami faced the new team in front of him. "And Kid, you, Patty and Liz will be helping them out. Black Star is most likely going to blow our cover, even though Tsubaki-chan is more than capable of the job. And, Maka and Soul need to have the most rest."

"How will we be able to help you, Shinigami-sama?" Shizuko spoke out, shocking not only her partner, but Kid, Patty, Liz and Shinigami as well. Death the Kid could see it in her eyes; the pain, the fury, the hint of hope. Kid questioned himself on whether he was getting tricked by his own mind, but he immediately knew that these two mysterious new comers would bring them closer than ever to that traitor, Justin.

"A-ah, yes" Shinigami stuttered a bit, being brought back by Shizuko's sudden boldness. "Well, Shizuko-chan here knows Justin-kun the best, yes? We'll need these two strong teams to come together and work hard to find out Justin's location first of all. When you find anything out, please inform me, Spirit-kun, or Sid-sensei" Shinigami finished off with a sigh.

Akito started to twitch, turning to Shizuko slowly.

"Who the fudge crackers is Spirit and Sid!" He mouthed to his now alert partner. She shrugged and he immediately knew that she also was confused as he is.

"Now, Kid-kun. I expect you to show Shizuko and Akito around with much care. Help them get settled in, find an apartment, show them around, all of that interactive stuff" Shinigami changed topics, looking too his lazy-eyed, symmetry obsessed son. He nodded as Shinigami waved goodbye to everyone.

The mirror flashed and turned back into a normal, reflecting mirror.

"So-" Kid coughed, starting conversation as the new forced partnership started to exit the death room.

"HELLO!" Patty ran towards Akito and Shizuko with a grin on her face. "I'm Patty! And this is my sister, Liz!"

Liz waved hello and smiled. She nudged Kid to do something as well only to get an unsatisfied response from him. "Heh well, this guy's our meister..." Liz chuckled, directing her eyes to Kid who was walking out casually with him hands in his pockets, obviously feeling ignored.

"Nice to meet you" Akito and Shizuko said in complete synchronisation, catching Kid's attention. He stared at them in awe.

"Such synchronisation... Such vocal symmetry!" Kid chanted, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. He suddenly snapped out of it. "Ahem, I mean, let's get going. I'll show you guys around now."

Death the Kid felt somewhat intimidated and annoyed at Akito's asymmetrical hair and clothes, but felt an easing aura when looking at Shizuko. Sure, the new girl was a tad too quiet for his liking, but she was better than the rest of the idiots he had seen entering Shibusen and had to show around. Kid smiled to himself, wondering what the two were like on the inside. Little did he, Shinigami or the rest of Shibusen know, Shizuko and Akito both held many, MANY dark secrets.

* * *

"OI! SOUL!" Black Star called out at his lazy-eyed, bad-postured best friend as he saw him at the end of a hallway, walking to their first class.

"Yo" Soul replied with a large smirk as the two hi-fived each other above their heads, as they did every morning. "Hey, Tsubaki" he then added.

Tsubaki waved at Soul, and immediately turned to her best friend, and Soul's meister, Maka Albarn. "Good Morning, Maka"

Maka smiled back cutely. "Good Morning Tsubaki-chan, Black Star" She looked from Tsubaki to the egotistic, blue haired assassin next to her.

As the two meisters and their two weapons entered the large, symmetrical classroom, they saw their friends Kid, Patty and Liz, with two unknown people about their ages. Stein, who was finally early for class for once, entered the room on his wheelie chair at a rapid, increasing speed. As the chair tripped and fell down, making a loud crash noise against his stand, he stood up, brushing the dirt and dust off his white, stitched lab coat. Turning towards Kid, his two demon guns, Akito and Shizuko, he turned his screw a few times around and grinned sheepishly. "Ah, you must be the two new students starting tomorrow, hey?"

"Who are they?" Black Star demanded to know (technically shouted), feeling outraged, questioning the presence of his soon to be two new classmates. "I, the great Black Star, should be getting the attention!" He laughed loudly, putting the most emphasis on his own name.

"That guy gives off an uncool aura..." Soul muttered to himself with his hands in his pockets and his back arched forward looking at Akito with his intimidating red eyes. He then looked over to his meister, Maka, to see her staring intently at the two. Her eyes widened as she jumped back a bit, bumping into Black Star, causing him and Tsubaki to stop and listen to what she had to say. Soul immediately knew that she was looking at their soul wavelengths. "That boy... His soul is all swelled up..."

"What do you mean?" She was questioned by Tsubaki.

"His soul wavelength exceeds the size of his body by a lot... It's nearly as large as Stein sensei's" Maka muttered, still shocked and staring at them with wide eyes.

"What about the girl?" Black Star looked over at Shizuko, who had her back turned to the ponderous four.

"She doesn't have... I can't see it..." Maka turned to Soul with a concerned face.

"How uncool..." He muttered, dragging his partner, Black Star and Tsubaki to their seats.

Death the Kid turned to look at his group of friends sitting near the top back of the classroom and gave them a small wave. Patty was jumping up and down to try and get their attention as Liz sighed. This caused Akito and Shizuko to look over too. Akito gave a warming smile as Shizuko just looked away, trying to avoid direct contact with them. Maka immediately knew something was different about Shizuko.

By now, all the students had arrived in class and was seated, probably as confused as Soul, Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki was about why Kid wasn't at his seat or why he was with two strangers. As they walked out of class and closed the door behind tem, Stein spoke out.

"Everyone shut up. Class is about to start" He shouted, stopping the chatting instantly. Maka Albarn raised her hand. Stein looked at her, indicating her to ask her question.

"Stein-sensei, may I ask why Kid isn't in class?"

"Oh yes, from tomorrow, there will be two new students in our class. Kid is simply showing them around under Shinigami's orders" Stein responded, pushing his glasses up. "Now back to where we were... We're going to be having a dissection lesson today!"

Everybody groaned as Stein smirked psychotically, as if a hint of madness still lurked within the depths of his mind.

* * *

"I think that's about it" Death the Kid had just finished showing Shizuko and Akito around. "Unless there's anything else you'd like to ask me about..." He turned around to face a bored looking Shizuko and an overly excited looking Akito.

For the whole time they were being shown around, Akito did all the asking of the questions whilst as Shizuko didn't say a word. In fact, all Death the Kid heard out of her was _'nice to meet you'_, back in the death room and_ 'what can we do to help, Shinigami-sir?'_... Or something along those lines. Kid looked at her, trying to study the implications she gave off.. But, nothing. Whenever they had exchanged eye contact, she would just look away swiftly like nothing happened. Death the Kid was starting to get irritated, until he saw a slanted painting behind Akito, who was getting to know Patty and Liz. Now he was just plain pissed off.

His eyes widened as he stared at the asymmetrically positioned painting intently, walking towards it. Shizuko noticed the slight twitching defect in his eye and looked at him, puzzled as well. Kid creeped up to the painting, looking at it from different angles, then fixing it. He took out his ruler, checked all the measurements on the sides of the painting and popped it into his pocket again. Death the Kid sighed in relief, earning confused looks from Shizuko. He noticed the shy girl looking at him with a hazy gaze. Kid looked away, blushing a little bit that his unchangeable habit got the slightest bit of attention from such a carefree person (but most of the time, it causes more than just a little bit of attention). He turned back to see her looking at him with a small smile before turning away, back to her chatty partner.

_'Maybe I was wrong about her...'_ Kid thought to himself before his thoughts got cut off by a loose strand of thread on his blazer jacket.

"Have you guys got an apartment yet?" Liz asked, putting her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, Shizuko's mother gave us the apartment, right Shizuko?" Akito grinned, nudging his dazed partner. She snapped out of it, turning to Liz and Patty, nodding, and then dazing off again. "Ehhh, she's always like this, don't worry"

"Oh yeah, we never found this out but, who's the meister in the two of you?" Liz brought up a very interesting question on their part. Death the Kid had snapped off the loose string perfectly to his liking, looking up and joining the conversation at just the right time.

Shizuko turned to her partner and smirked. She nodded at him and spoke out. "I'm the meister"

Liz, Patty and Kid looked at her, shocked. Not only did she not seem like the meister type, she also didn't seem like the type to talk out like this. But then again, she spoke out before surprisingly. "If you're wondering, Akito's a scythe"

"IS SHI-CHAN AS TALENTED AS MAKA-CHAN?" Patty cried, jumping up and down with her arms in the air.

"I guarantee you, Patty, Shizuko is twice as good as a death scythe meister even!" Akito smiled, complimenting the scythe-technician that stood before him. She smiled back at him. "Thank you, Akito-kun"

"Heeey, you're starting to talk some more" Liz put her arm around Shizuko. Liz was much taller than Shizuko, being nearly as tall as Akito and even Patty was taller than Shizuko. "That's more like it!"

* * *

"What do you think about them, Shizuko?" Akito asked as he and Shizuko were walking back to their newly bought Death City apartment. Shizuko smiled a bit to herself. "Especially that Death the Kid, kid."

"Liz and Patty make me feel... Warm and appreciated. Kid's nice, and very precise." She then muttered, looking up at her much taller partner.

"Pssh, what happened to 'we're not here to make friends'?" Akito retaliated, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"Who knows Akito, who knows. But, my intention stays standing. I _WILL_ find Justin." Shizuko suddenly got serious, fastening her pace. Akito caught up to her.

"You're so cute when you're determined."

"Shut up."

* * *

The blue eyed death scythe stared at her with his captivating eyes, studying her every move, reading her every word that her soft lips had spoken. Without her knowledge of his presence, he smirked to himself, taking out one of his red, eye-shaped earphones. He stood up, still hiding himself from her.

"Shizuko..." He muttered the name of the love of his life that he was so foolish to have left. His devious smirk turned into a small smile as he let his taken out earphone to hand off the collar of his priestly garb.

_"I missed you..."_

* * *

_OHOHOHOH! Justin appears! EEEHEHEHEHEHHEEE._

_Sorry Kid wasn't exactly 'active' in this chapter, i wanted to develop the past of Shizuko and Justin first._

_AHA yes! You see? Sorako isn't the main character, but you'll learn about her very soon. Very very soon._

_Just a heads up; a big fight is going to happen in the next chapter. JUST WAIT & FIND OUT WHO'S INVOLVED! :O_

**- Otakukeik.**


	3. Death Scythe vs Death Scythe!

Chapter 2 everyone ! Thankyou **_YohMuffy_** & _**SleepingDarkness**_ for the massive support !

Uh sexual actions take place so sheild your eyes, kiddies ! :D LOL . Hope you enjoy this chapter, although it's quite rushed o-o; GOMENGOMENGOMEN :(

Also, language warning ! Akito swears D: Bad Akito !

* * *

_"What's this?" Shizuko held the black velvet box in her two hands. She sat on the edge of his bed as he had wanted her to, listening to every word he had spoken and following every move he had made."Whatever it is, you didn't have to, you know" She concluded, looking up to her blonde haired boyfriend. His blue eyes stared down at her, a hint of lust lurking within them. He took out both his earphones and put them to the side of his bed on the table._

_"Just open it please" He then smiled innocently, pushing the gift closer towards her. His change of character and halt of music surprised the young meister._

_Shizuko slowly opened the black box, being careful not to damage it's precious coating. Even though Justin does give her gifts on certain occasions, for him to give her one out of the blue like this really confused her. But for once in her life, she was happy. The lid of the box slowly opened to reveal a pure silver cross necklace that sparkled as greatly as the bright stars in the pitch black night sky. Shizuko's eyes widened and she shot her head up to look at Justin._

_"Why did you-"_

_"You know, I think you owe me now" Justin cut her off immediately, not wanting to hear what she had to say about this. She was going to accept this present no matter what. Shizuko didn't know whether it the madness inherited from his comrades or lust from seeing her so inferior compared to the death scythe. That sly, cunning smirk appeared on his face once again as he took the necklace from the box and unclipped the back so easily. Suppressing his many urges, he managed to let out one last mutter. "Turn around"_

_Shizuko followed his demand, turning around with a smile on her face. The sixteen year old teenager (at the time, of course) swung the necklace around Shizuko's neck. It closed precisely with a 'click'. She turned around with tears at the edge of her eyes, a smile on her face, and her right hand placed on the beautiful cross sitting on her chest. She had just looked up in time to see the man she loved so much, smirk the slightest bit. His smirk then curved into a small, cute smile._

_"What's this for anyway?" Shizuko put her hand on his hand, holding it tightly. _

_"No matter where I go in life, as long as you keep this cross, it's a symbol of my love for you, and your love for me, our loyalty to each other and the fact that we'll always be together" His cheesy, sincere words made Shizuko's heart want to melt. Before breaking out into a swoon, Justin opened his mouth again and mumbled something. "Although..."_

_"Oh, powerful god!" He started off a prayer, putting his two hands together and closing his eyes. "I apologise for the sinful act I'm about to commit. Please, after this, please forgive my sins and let me repent for the awful actions I've committed in the past, and will commit in the future" He opened his eyes and his gaze turned towards Shizuko. "But, I just love this girl too damn much..."_

_Shizuko's eyes widened as he said that, but before she could even think about saying something back, a pair of lips had crashed landed onto hers. At first, she had not responded to this, trying to let it process in her head, but as his kissing got more passionate, she closed her eyes and started to kiss back._

_Justin had slowly pushed her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her but also being careful not to break the kiss. His hand creeped up underneath her shirt and started to trace a line up her back. This sent shivers down Shizuko's spine, making her arch her back into Justin, earning a small groan from him. His soft hand stopped at the clip of her lacy, black bra. _

_Her eyes shot open as she uncontrollably broke the kiss. "Justin!"_

_He pushed himself up a bit to look down at her with a cute, confused facial expression. "Why not?"_

_Shizuko sighed and raised her hands up to his face. She gently put her hands on either side of his cheeks. "That's highly inappropriate for someone of your high stature..." Justin pouted, his face slightly squished together by Shizuko's two hands. _

_"What if I don't care about my position?" Justin mumbled a question, feeling disappointed. His facial expression made Shizuko giggle a little bit._

_"I find that very hard to believe, knowing you. I know you care about being a good disciple" Shizuko looked away a bit and blushed. She looked back a bit to see Justin's lips curve into a smirk, once again._

_"I guess I'll just have to repent for my sins later then. This is too important, baby" _

_He leaned down again towards Shizuko with his eyes closed. She smiled as the two hands on her lover's cheeks slipped behind his neck and unconsciously tugged his hair a bit. Once again, his lips blissfully collided with hers, as Justin smiled into the kiss._

_

* * *

_

Shizuko's eyes fluttered open as she starting to feel the numbing sensation of the wind gushing in violently through her window and the blanket not covering her bare legs and stomach (in fact, it had fallen off her bed whilst she was sleeping). The lazy meister only wore sleeping short shorts and simple tank top that had rolled up to just above her stomach due to the friction against her blanket. That same lacy black bra that she was supposed to throw out cupped her breasts, just underneath her thin sleeping top. Her hand travelled from the side of her body to the cross lying there on her chest, clutching it tightly with a small smile on her face. She shot up from her soft fluffed up pillow with just a little bit of drool coming down from the side of her mouth. She swiftly took a tissue from the box sitting there on her bed-side table and wiped the sticky drool off her face. She was sleepy, and it didn't feel so good. Why? She and Akito had stayed up all night to put together the beds they had ordered for their rooms, sorted out their luggage, and bickered about anything and everything until it was early morning. Shizuko turned and looked at her alarm clock, which not only was beeping, but flashing an annoyingly red colour. '7:03' it read. Letting out a small, irritated groan, she dragged herself out of bed and walked into her bathroom to shower and get ready. "Fuck, I'm really not a morning person..."

Akito, on the other hand, was still sleeping soundly in his room since he had forgot to set his alarm last night. But, he knows, no matter what happens, Shizuko would wake him up. To the looks of it, he was having a 'good' dream. He mumbled something to himself as he rolled over to the other side, pulling more of the blanket on top of him.

As her weapon peacefully slept, snored and dreamed, Shizuko slowly got out of the shower, slowly changed and slowly fixed her bed sheets. Shizuko usually wore a black tartan-plaid style mini skirt, exposing her legs which were covered by her silky, black opaque stockings. Her upper half was covered by a long sleeved white blouse, topped off with a black tie that had a white wing on it, along with a black button up vest. On top of all of that, she wore a black blazer like button up cardigan. She walked out of her room, fixing her collar in a precise matter, as she grabbed the packed lunches she had made last night. She put one into her bag and one into her partners bag.

'7:40' the analogue clock read. She sighed, walking towards the room of her fast asleep partner, about to wake him up. She crept into his room, quietly opening his door and quietly closing it behind her. Walking up to his bed to see his sleeping face, she laughed to herself a bit. The hair that had once covered a bit of his right eye had flipped over and was sticking up, not to mention the rest was just a tangled mess.

"Ah! Stop, Shizuko..." Akito murmured, moaning a bit. This caused Shizuko's smile to turn into a look of confusion. She cocked an eyebrow up ad she continued to study him. Obviously, he was having a dream about her.

"A-ah! Stop t-teasing me!" The fantasizing partner of hers moaned loudly, turning her look of confusion to a stare of disgust._ 'We're partners, not lovers, you perverted little bastard'_ she told him in her head, gritting her teeth together in annoyance.

"P-please don't go d-down there..." He let out a final stutter with his eyes still closed. By the time he let out another moan, Shizuko had heard enough. She placed her hand around his slender neck, digging her nails in slightly. "Wake up"

Akito didn't move, but continued to say outrageous things which just pissed off the irritated meister. "WAKE UP, AKITO!" She shouted in his ear as he removed his blanket with her other hand.

As the blanket flipped off, she noticed he had only been wearing blue cotton boxers, exposing his ripped chest and large arms. She also noticed _something_ had woken up before he did. Shizuko blushed, turning around a bit.

"Horny little creep..." She muttered to herself, still blushing.

By now, Akito had woken up and also noticed the awkward position he was in.

"Ah! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" He frantically shouted, pulling the blanket on top of the lower region of his body. "Scratch that, did I say anything in my sleep!" That was the question she had feared. She waited a few seconds for her face to cool down and for her body to calm down.

"No, why?" She turned around looking like her usual, bored self. Akito was convinced by her expression and sighed in relief. "Thank god..." She simply responded with a 'hurry up and get ready' and left Akito's room before she was actually going to slap him across the back of his head. Akito sat there on his bed still gripping onto his blanket tightly. He sighed and looked down. "Why..." He muttered. "Why me?"

* * *

Shizuko and Akito found themselves panting as they got to the top of the stairs towards Shibusen. Except, this time, Kid, Patty and Liz were there waiting for them.

"Fuuuuck! That's tiring" Akito panted, bending over with his hands on his thighs.

"Don't... Swear.. So loud..." Shizuko panted as well, lecturing her partner on his foul language.

Death the Kid, Patty and Liz Thompson walked up towards Shizuko and Akito with confused facial expressions. "Are you ok-" Death the Kid spoke out, raising his hand, but was cut off when Akito and Shizuko stood up properly shouting out 'Let us advance!'. Kid smiled a bit seeing his partners interact with Akito and Shizuko so nicely, thinking that this new partnership wouldn't be so bad. Although, something had kept Death the Kid up all night and had been bugging him like crazy until he saw Shizuko emerge from those stairs. He didn't know whether asking this would be a good idea or not, or if he would be violating Shizuko's privacy by asking, but he was curious about how she knew that guillotine death scythe, Justin Law. He had never heard of her before, or anything about her or her connections, but according to his father, Shinigami, Shizuko was a well known scythe technician between a lot of the older members of this world. When he had asked his father about the past relationship Shizuko and Justin had, his father simply shook his head and said_ 'When she's ready to tell you, she will tell you, Kid-kun'. _If even his father wouldn't tell him, her knowledge of him must have a very big impact on Shibusen. Death the Kid sighed, running possible theories in his head about what this might be.

"Kid?" Liz poked Kid's cheek as he stared into the vast blue sky. The laughing, vibrant sun looked down at all the kids with a smirk across it's circular face.

"EARTH TO KID! EARTH TO KID! HE'S SEEING STARS!" Patty clapped her hands together and laughed, jumping up and down. Liz sighed as she patted Kid on the shoulder lightly making him snap out of his little trance.

"Come on, class is about to start" Kid ignored his partners and started to walk into the building. Shizuko and Akito looked at each other and turned back to Kid, following him to their first class.

As the five approached the classroom, they heard a soft chatting and bickering of their classmates. Stein was already in their classroom, and it had seemed as if they were the last students to arrive. "Quieten down!" he roared, shutting everyone up and making them look towards him.

Stein turned his head to the right to look at the students that had just arrived. His eyes focused on Shizuko and Akito especially and he did, he smirked. Maka looked over to her stitched teacher, noticing that he was also doing what she had done; he was looking at their soul wavelengths. Stein had seen the exact same thing as Maka did; Akito's soul was all swollen up, whilst as Shizuko didn't even have one. His smirk turned into a look of confusion and experimentation.

"Death the Kid, Patty Thompson, Liz Thompson, please go and sit down" He ordered. Kid, Patty and Liz all looked at each other, then turned to Shizuko and Akito, and walked awkwardly towards their seat next to Tsubaki and Black Star. "Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, come down here"

Maka's eyes widened as Soul smirked, "This is going to be so cool..."

Shizuko and Akito could tell what was about to happen. Akito, who had a wide knowledge of who Maka and Soul were, also smirked looking over at Stein sensei who had pushed up his glasses. Stein lighted a cigarette and popped the end into his mouth.

"Weapons and meisters, I'm going to conduct an experiment" He announced as smoke drifted from his mouth. Everyone looked at each other and started to chatter between themselves. "To see what type of demon scythe is stronger!" All the students gasped dramatically and stared intently as Maka smirked nervously.

"Soul.." She muttered, not knowing what was about to happen. She pulled out her black long coat and slipped it on, buttoning up the middle. She took out her white gloves and pulled them on swiftly.

"Yeah, I know" Soul said back, smirking as he adjusted his slanted headband. Maka grabbed onto Souls hand tightly as he started to glow. Before anyone knew it, Soul had turned into a the red and black bladed scythe he was. Maka spun him around with her two hands and pointed it towards Shizuko and Akito.

Kid looked at Shizuko intently as she smirked.

"Akito, don't disappoint me" Kid heard her mutter to Akito as he nodded. He too, started to glow and turned into a scythe as well. Shizuko spun him in circles with one hand, swapped it to the other and placed the long handle over the back of her shoulder blade.

Akito wasn't your average one sided blade scythe like Soul was. His blade stretched from one side of the handle to the other, curving into a large, black bladed crescent moon. At the top of the long handle, stretching onto the middle of the blade, there was a white wing on it, just like the wing on Shizuko's tie. "Ready?"

"I was born ready, Shizuko"

As Akito said that Maka tightened her grip on Soul's handle and charged at Shizuko. Shizuko stood there with Akito over her shoulder, dodging every one of Maka's powerful strikes.

"First rule of scythe technicianship: Balance your strength, speed and agility as your two souls' wavelengths connect" The crescent moon shaped weapon smirked as his meister dodged all of Maka's strikes. Shizuko spun around, flipped her weapon off her shoulder and spun him around skilfully, slowly advancing towards Maka. Maka jumped back trying to avoid the fast spins of Akito's sharp blade. Unfortunately, she didn't move fast enough and a bit of the blade cut the side of her cheek.

"Look at Shizuko; she's balanced the strength of her attacks, the speed of her movements and her agility to dodge and attack Maka at the same time" Stein explained to the class as they watched in awe. Black Star was amazed to see Maka getting defeated so easily as Tsubaki was worried for her panicking best friend. Death the Kid watched Shizuko's every movement, studying her use of Akito carefully. Patty was cheering loudly as Liz watched, wide-eyed.

"Second rule of scythe technicianship: Don't focus too much energy on balance and stance. It can be your worst enemy in battle" Shizuko muttered with complete seriousness in her voice as she stopped spinning Akito and held him facing down behind her. Maka found this as an opportunity to try and take Shizuko out with a final blow. She spun around and swung Soul at Shizuko, as she thought Shizuko was about to lose her balance. Before Maka had even finished her rushed attack, Shizuko propelled up into the air and did a forward flip, landing perfectly on her feet on the other side of Maka.

"Final rule of scythe technicianship: Become one. Move as one. Advance as one." Akito and Shizuko shouted in synchronisation just as Maka turned around. In a blink of an eye, Shizuko swiftly moved towards Maka, who then had fallen down with a slash across her stomach, cutting through her coat, vest and shirt, but not reaching her skin.

"Maka!" Soul shouted out as the impact of that shot knocked his partner over. She let go of Soul, making the scythe skid across the floor as she fell down. Shizuko walked towards her and held the edge of Akito's blade against Maka's neck. By now, Soul had turned back into his human form and rushed towards his defeated meister. Shizuko threw Akito up in the air as he spun around and landed on his feet in his human form. Shizuko held her hand out at Maka, offering to help her up. Maka, who had a hint of fear in her eyes, accepted Shizuko's hand, standing up as she looked at the precise rip on her shirt.

"And that, students, is a clean fight" Stein started to clap, which motioned everyone else to clap.

"Thank you, thank you!" Akito grinned, waving at the class.

"WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Black Star shouted out in fury. "THE GIRL WHO DEFEATED ASURA THE KISHIN WAS DEFEATED IN LESS THAN FIVE MINUTES WITH THIS CHICK! MAKA! HOW CAN YOU ACCEPT THIS!" Maka stayed quiet as Soul helped her back to her seat. Maka blushed in embarrassment.

"IF SHE'S SO GOOD, LET I, THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACK STAR TAKE ON THE NEW KIDS!" Black Star shouted excitedly as he jumped out of his seat. Shizuko sighed in distress as Stein didn't do anything to stop this stupid bicker. "TSUBAKI! DEMON BLADE MODE!" He ordered as Tsubaki agreed and turned into the deadly demon blade. The black marks on Black Star's face intrigued Shizuko, but she snapped out of it when she saw Black Star charging at her loudly. She looked over at Akito who nodded and turned into a weapon straight away, putting himself into his meister's hands. As Black Star charged towards them with his sword held to the side ready to strike, Shizuko ran forwards and struck Black Star from many different angles. Even Black Star's speed star wasn't fast enough to catch up with Shizuko and Akito.

Shizuko then came to a halt, with Akito already back in his human form standing next to her. He brushed his hands of any imaginary dirt that would of dirtied them whilst striking at Black Star. Black Star stood there, unharmed and confused.

"HAHAHAHA, MY AWESOMENESS HAS PREVAILED. YOU COULDN'T EVEN TOUCH .. Me-" Black Star started off laughing, but came to a stop and was cut off when his clothes starting to split and fell off piece by piece. Tsubaki had turned back into her human form and looked at Black Star, blushing with her two hands covering her mouth. Black Star was left there standing in only his black and blue boxers, in his stupid victorious stance.

Shizuko chuckled, admiring her work.

The whole class laughed as Black Star stood there, as flushed as ever. Even the kind Tsubaki couldn't look at her partner properly without chuckling under her breath. Stein sighed as he took off his white lab coat and put it over Black Star, "Go home and change, Black Star" After one last death glare at Shizuko, he waddled out of the room with Tsubaki following him.

"Okay, I forgive them for beating us. They totally showed up Black Star" Maka laughed.

"That was so uncool, Black Star" Soul chuckled to himself.

As his two partners laughed hysterically next to him, Death the Kid admired Shizuko's fighting skills. As much as her asymmetrical, disgustingly uneven partner pissed him off to the bone, she was different. She wasn't loud, wasn't TOO uneven, nor was she stuck up and a know it all like Black Star or Maka and she would be a great help to Shibusen. What Kid couldn't admit was that he envied her; he envied her and everything about her, well atleast she didn't have three annoying white stripes on her hair to piss him off.

"Next time, Shizuko, Akito, make sure he has a spare clothes with him before you cut them to shreds" Stein sighed, lighting another cigarette. "Welcome to my class, by the way. I look forward to working with you"

Shizuko and Akito nodded, walking towards their seat next to Death the Kid.

"Psst" Soul looked back at Kid, grabbing his attention. "I think this new girl deserves a welcoming party..." He smirked, turning back to his already focused partner. Kid thought to himself, maybe it was necessary to hold a party for Shizuko. Maybe he could ask her a bit about Justin and get to know her some more. He smiled and looked to his right, seeing Shizuko reading some manga instead of paying attention to Stein's lesson. She seemed to notice him and looked over, giving him a small, cute smile. Death the Kid smiled back, as a warm, funny feeling developed in his chest.

* * *

"How's she doing, Shinigami-sama?" It had seemed that she hadn't aged at al from that day, even if it had been eight hundred long years. Her turquoise coloured eyes shone even through a projected mirror image.

"Oh stop with the honorific's, Sora-chan" Shinigami grinned at the witch he hadn't seen or talked to in so long. "It's not like we're strangers or anything!"

"You've changed..." Sorako muttered, sighing. "Your voice got higher.. And your face is less scary"

"Well yes, I had to change these two factors about me, because when I established Shibusen all the children were too scared of my old mask and voice" Shinigami explained, sighing a little. "But, Shizuko is doing fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"Good. And I'm hoping no one's found out?" She questioned the death god who had only wanted to catch up with his old friend.

"Well, I think Stein and another scythe technician by the name of Maka Albarn will get suspicious when they see she doesn't have a visible soul.." Shinigami started off. "But other than that, she's fine. My son tells me she's not that talkative and goes quiet when Justin is mentioned though..." He informed the pondering witch of the eternal skies.

"I told her dating that guy was a bad idea..." Sorako placed her hand on her forehead, feeling frustrated. Shinigami chuckled a bit and concluded with a _'teenage love is an experience everyone must go through. It's a mere experiment that's either successful or a failure, but like everything you do in life, you learn from your mistakes.' _

Sorako felt as if this was somewhat directed at her as well, as the image of the dark haired demon god popped up in her mind for the first time in hundreds of years. "Look after her, Shinigami..."

The image cut off as Shinigami sighed.

_"Deep down, you'll never be able to forget him, will you Sorako?"_

_

* * *

_

_OMG SORAKO'S BACK ! _

_I wonder what type of relationship she shares with Shizuko :O I wonder i wonder..._

_Something big is going to happen next chapter, so watch out ! _

_Ooooh man, this is getting good ;D HAHAHA_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	4. Unwanted Reunion

Oh my god, sorry for the fact that i took so long to upload this chapter! It's extra long :O Just for you guys 3

A lot of it is about Kid being doubtful, but good stuff happens at the end! :]

Also, Shizuko's other secret is revealed! & Sorako's theme is unvailed! ~ Hope you enjoy it :D Thank you for your patiencee.

Also , if you have a question about anything , feel free to ask me & i'll answer it on my profile ! :)

* * *

Death the Kid had lost the bet, and now he had the burden of letting people come into his home, walk on his clean and perfect floor and eat his food. "Stupid Black Star, stupid Soul" He muttered to himself as he was walking home with Liz and Patty in a glum mood. But, Death the Kid knew that it wasn't just the fact that he lost the bet; I mean he loses bets all the time when it comes to Black Star and Soul. It was the fact that he was humiliated, not only in front of his whole group of friends, but Akito and especially Shizuko as well. This had put him in a foul mood, making him feel nearly as depressed as he feels when people comment about the three asymmetrical stripes on the left side of his hair. Liz and Patty, who was walking in front of him, turned and looked at each other, knowing something was pissing off their symmetry obsessed meister. Liz sighed and Patty grinned as they both turned around at the same time to look at Kid. Kid hadn't noticed his partners had stopped to turn around towards him and walked into them with his hands in his pockets and his head looking down to the symmetrical ground.

"Oh, sorry guys" He muttered as he tried to push through an unsatisfied Liz and an upset Patty.

"Kid" Liz started off with a stern voice, "What's wrong?" Patty agreed, nodding her head with a frown on her face.

"I lost a bet with Black Star and Soul" He mumbled. Liz gave him the _'are you fucking serious? That was it!' _look as she sighed. "I was humiliated in front of everyone" Liz then understood, nodding her head with a sly smirk on her face. Patty was still confused, not knowing the fact that Death the Kid took a unique and particular liking towards Shizuko.

Kid wouldn't call it love, or even a crush at that. He was intrigued, interested, curious, whatever you want to call it. After the fight with Maka and the humiliation of Black Star, Stein had eagerly and secretly told him to watch his back and be careful about Shizuko, and not long after this, Maka had told the whole group that she wasn't able to see Shizuko's soul, but was able to see Akito's. Many questions, theories and scenarios had run through Kid's mind over and over again, and it ticked him off so much that he was on the verge of ripping out his hair and making everything in this room out of place, just so he could fix it again and relax again. _'What if she doesn't have a soul?' 'What if she's not a human?' 'Maybe she's lost it?'. _These questions had been running through his head for the past few hours since he found out, and now he had to go and organise a party for Shizuko. Suddenly, in the midst of being interrogated by Liz and Patty, another, new question intruded into his mind, _'What if she's hiding her soul? What if Shizuko is protecting it, sealing it away from the world?'_ This would explain why Shizuko only opens up to her partner and never anyone else. He had settled on this answer, finally feeling at ease.

"OOH KID LIKES SHIZUKO!" Patty clapped, grinning at Kid.

"Well.. I don't know.." Liz sighed looking at Kid.

"I don't 'like' her, I'm interested to see how she will change the ways at Shibusen. Father says she's well known..." Kid muttered, blushing a bit. Obviously, he was trying to hide the deep interest he had in her from his two partners.

"What do you mean by well known?" Liz questioned Kid. He simply shook his head and shuddered, making Liz sigh. Although he had many suspicions and doubts about exactly who Shizuko was, he had wanted to find out enough information for himself to go and confront her about it. Death the Kid had decided to go and do a little bit of research by himself at the school library. "Go home first guys, I'll be home later" And so he ran back to school, leaving Patty and Liz walking home confused and without a meister.

Arriving at the school library, Kid thought to himself the first thing he would look through are the school records, checking through every "Shizuko" that was listed under "Meister" that's been at Shibusen. Unfortunately, he did not know Shizuko's family name or if she had had any past relationships with anyone other than Justin Law. The read through book after book, checking for any past Shibusen students that were Meister's named Shizuko. There was nothing; no one by that name or status has attended Shibusen for the 800 years it's been up and running. Kid then threw the school records aside to make more room on his table and stood up. _"If I can't find out why she's 'famous' then I'll find out about her missing soul.." _Kid thought to himself as he checked the certain shelf that very book should of been on. It wasn't there. He sighed, sitting back down at his table with past school records scattered around on it.

"Oh, Kid. You know school's finished right?" Death the Kid looked over to see his white haired teacher push up his glasses to look at him properly. Kid nodded and noticed that there was a book between Steins arms and his body. Kid tilted his head a bit to see that thick book Stein was gripping onto with his body,_ 'Mysteries That Lies Within Witches_' it read. Kid looked back to the shelf with the missing book, then back at Stein. He had it, the book Kid wanted to study so badly. Stein sighed, realizing Kid was after the same thing he was; answers.

"So, you want to know as well, right?" Kid's teacher stared intently at his shocked face. Kid then nodded as Stein took the book from under his arm and threw it at Kid. He caught it with ease. "I need to go see Shinigami-sama for answers..." Stein said as he exited the room, leaving Kid to stare at the cover of the book. He sat down quietly, turning to the index of the book. He looked for the section about 'Soul Protect' and turned to that page and read.

"Witches use an ability called _'Soul Protect'_ to hide their Souls due to meisters that developed and inherited the skill of being to see them with ease. This skill can _only be used by witches_, and if one were to not see a soul present within a human, it is most likely_ Soul Protect_ would be in use."

"This can't be true..." Kid muttered to himself. "She probably would of killed us all by now if she were..." He then flipped the book to a random page listed as 'Legendary Witches'. This caught his attention as he continued to read to get his mind off_ 'Soul Protect'._

"There is a myth in this world about 'Legendary Witches'; a family of witches that possess immense power and who's animal themes are of legendary creatures of folklore. These witches are extremely powerful, and if were to team up with the wrong side of justice, can bring death to the world alone. If with the right side of justice, it can lead the world to a better future, although, no one has ever met a Legendary Witch, and under regulated laws, they are still witches who have enough destructive power to bring evil forward. These witches are said to be airborne and have been said to be in existence since before the grim days and have eternal power and life. They are creatures of the eternal skies"

Kid read wide-eyed, wondering if this myth is true, but this still doesn't change the fact that this book states Shizuko is a witch. Kid sighed, putting the book back on the self and started to head home; he had a party to plan.

* * *

"Come in, Stein-kun" Stein heard the croaky, high pitched voice of Shinigami. Stein opened the door of the Death Room and walked in calmly with his hands in his lab coat pockets. As he walked down the hall of guillotines, he saw a woman that looked younger than him turn around. She had short black hair that reached the tips of her shoulders and her fringe was parted to the left, covering her left eye completely. Her eyes were a beautiful turquoise blue that could stare deeply into someone's heart.

"Sora-chan, meet Stein-kun" Shinigami introduce the two as she bowed. She responded to Shinigami's words with a _'nice to meet you'. _

"Stein-kun is Shizuko's teacher, Sora-chan" Shinigami said happily as Sorako turned towards the smirking scientist.

"Actually, the reason I've come to see you today, Shinigami-sama, is because I wanted to ask you about something." Stein didn't even consider the fact that Sorako was there as a problem. Shinigami stared at Stein intently, knowing what was coming. "Shizuko's a witch, isn't she?" Stein concluded, turning the large grey screw on his head a few times around.

Sorako's eyes widened as she looked over at Stein and quickly back at Shinigami. "You told him.."

Shinigami shook his head. "No, Stein is one of the only meisters at this school who can see your soul, and in this case, Shizuko didn't have one..." Shinigami explained. "So I guess he did his research and came up with this answer."

Sorako sighed deeply, looking away. "This is bad"

Stein looked over at Shinigami with a curious yet psychotic look on his face. "What's a witch doing at Shibusen?" He then looked over to Sorako and tried to look at her soul as well; there was the same result as Shizuko. "And you as well." Stein wasn't surprised at this now that he knew Shizuko's true form.

Before Shinigami started to explain, Sorako stepped in front of him and interrupted the Death God, "Firstly, don't treat me as a kid, Stein, I'm older than you think I am. Secondly, Shizuko is at Shibusen to help, nothing else. You know Justin Law, yes? Well Shizuko's the only hope of suppressing that sadistic mother fucker from crushing Shibusen single-handedly..." Sorako started to speak seriously.

"And I'm guessing Akito knows?" Stein took out a cigarette, thinking about this carefully. He lit the cigarette with a match he also dug out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. Sorako nodded and started to explain again. "Akito and Shizuko have been partners since they were only six years of age, making this their 10th year as partners. I didn't want to expose Shizuko to the life of using magic, so she followed the path of a meister. Unfortunately, I couldn't stop her from discovering her magical powers later on in life, this was when she was eight. Akito gladly accepted her true form."

Stein nodded, breathing out clouds of smoke from his mouth. "Well, at least she's not ripping Shibusen down"

Shinigami finally got a turn to speak. "Sorako and Shizuko are witches without a destructive intent" Stein looked over a tad shocked, "Legendary witches" as Shinigami muttered those two attractive words, Stein remembered back to the book that he had read in the library and wondered if Kid had caught on as well.

Sorako sighed, placing her head on her forehead. Shinigami chuckled nervously, fearing the consequences of revealing her largest secret. Stein stared at Sorako, trying to figure out which of the legendary eternal creatures she was.

"Ryuu" She muttered as if she knew what the man was thinking, shocking Stein. Shinigami nodded. "The Legendary Dragon Witch of the Eternal Skies, Sorako"

"Oh, a-also... Your son, Shinigami-sama, is also curious about Shizuko" Stein stuttered a bit, his facial expression turning from intimidation back into it's normal state. "I think he's taking a liking to her"

Sorako groaned. "That girl..." But then realised something horrible and snapped towards Shinigami, "Don't let Justin Law find out! That boy still loves Shizuko, I can tell he does... If he finds out about Kid's apparent feelings or Kid himself, the madness could cause him to kill Kid"

Shinigami and Stein nodded as they looked at Sorako. Shinigami then spoke "I don't think he 'likes' her yet... But I can definitely see it happening..."

"Either way, we have to protect Kid, Shizuko and Shibusen" Stein smirked as he breathed out another cloud of smoke.

* * *

"A witch..." Death the Kid thought to himself as he entered the doors of his mansion, also checking for any flaws on the paintings. Liz and Patty were there setting up the tables for the party when they heard Kid walk in, even more depressed than he was when he had left them to go back to school. Liz and Patty ran up to him, worried.

"Kid! Where have you been?" Liz put her hands on Kid's shoulder, causing him to look up at her and directly into her eyes.

"Don't be an emo kid, Kid!" Patty pouted, patting her meister on the head gently.

"Ah, don't worry about it. Have you called everyone yet?" Kid's upset face turned into a fake smile. Liz had no choice but to nod as Patty's pout turned into a small frown. "Good, so everything's done. We should all go get ready, they'll be here in less than an hour" He said calmly, walking up the stairs as Liz and Patty saw him turn to the left and walk down the hallway to his room. Liz sighed, following him as Patty bounced behind Liz. "Something's bothering him, I know it"

Death the Kid sighed as he closed the door behind him. How come the most hated and hunted type of being in this world managed to sneak her way into Shibusen? Does father know about this? Maybe I can change her before it's too late... She doesn't seem like a witch at all. It was all too much for Kid, so he dug a hole in his mind, threw all these impure thoughts in there and went to take a shower instead. Little did he know, there was still more to Shizuko than meets the eye...

* * *

"Shizuko! What should I wear?" Akito grinned happily, taking out numerous things from his wardrobe and throwing them onto his bed where Shizuko sat, already changed into her night attire. Shizuko wore a black, sleeveless dress with a corset like top and a gothic tutu like bottom and matching black heels. Her hair was like usual, but with a bit more volume and her eyes were defined nicely with a thin line of eyeliner at the top and bottom.

"I honestly don't care, Akito" She sighed, putting the clothes that were being thrown on her aside. "Why don't you just wear your normal stuff?"

"Kid thinks its too asymmetrical" Akito frowned as Shizuko chuckled a bit. She then stood up and walked to Akito's large closet. "Wear what I give you, no complaints..." Akito agreed with a smile.

Shizuko took out a pair of black skinny jeans and passed them to Akito as he started to take off his pants in front of her. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO CHANGE NOW YOU IDIOT!" She raged, telling him to keep his pants on.

"As if you haven't seen me in a worse state. Remember we used to take showers together as kids! And just yesterday morning you pulled off my blanket when I was only wearing blue boxers. OH! Not to mention last night you walked in on me showering-" Akito was cut off when Shizuko pegged a white belt at Akito. "Fine, change. I just won't turn around" She then took out a white, long sleeved blouse and passed it to him carefully. "Roll up the sleeves to your elbow" She commanded.

"Why?"

"Just do it, it'll look better and more symmetrical'" She sighed as she took out a black, button up vest and a black tie. "And you're done..." She turned around with a smile to realise that Akito was only wearing the jeans she gave him and had no shirt on. "Oh shit"

Shizuko turned around, blushing. Akito chuckled as his hands slid around Shizuko's waist and gripped onto them tightly. "Want to make use of this?"

Shizuko's eyes widened as her anger rose. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" She turned around in anger pushing Akito back so far that he fell on his bed. Oh, this didn't look good.

"Oh, rough now are we?" Akito smirked playfully.

"Shut the fuck up" Shizuko groaned as she walked out of Akito's room, shutting the door with a loud bang behind her. As Shizuko looked up from the ground as she closed the door, she saw someone unsuspected.

"I never knew he was that perverted, Shi," In front of her stood Sorako, staring at a pair of boxers that had been left on the ground by Akito that morning. Sorako's blue eyes stared into Shizuko's violet eyes with much concern.

"It's weird of you to come visit me like this... If you're wondering, I'm fine" Shizuko sighed, sitting down at the chair next to where Sorako was standing. Sorako lifted herself off from the table she was leaning on and sat across from Shizuko.

"I know you're fine. You've always been an independent girl... Other than spending ten years with that guy" Sorako frowned, pointing at Akito's door, hearing him struggle to change. "What I wanted to talk to you about is a more serious matter, Shi"

Shizuko listened intently to the witch's words.

"Your teacher, Stein has found out you're a witch, and he's found out I'm one as well..." Sorako leaned back. Shizuko sighed. "I'm not surprised, that guy's a freak... In a good way"

"Also, Death the Kid has his suspicions as well, so be careful" Sorako warned, her eyes narrowing on Shizuko. Shizuko nodded, indicating that she knew this. "Oh geez what DON'T you know?"

"A lot of things... Im sure this can't be all of it..." Shizuko added to her nod.

"Okay, I'm going to be straight forward with you; your crazy mother fucking executioner of an ex-boyfriend is apparently back within the area of Death City..." Sorako blurted out, her eyes still narrowed onto Shizuko's eyes. Shizuko's eyes widened as Sorako could see the pain and hurt flash within them. "We won't let him touch you, Shi" Sorako assured, but it didn't help, unfortunately.

"Why..." Shizuko was on the verge of tears. She didn't want this. She didn't want him back. He left her, she didn't do anything to deserve this. Why was he back now of all times. Sorako saw the pain she was in and rushed over to give Shizuko a hug. Within the middle of the emotional embrace, Akito had stepped out of the room fully changed.

"He's back?"

Sorako and Shizuko looked up at Akito to see his anger rise. "THAT DICKHEAD IS BACK!" Sorako nodded as she looked away from the flaming weapon. Akito could see the tears at the edge of Shizuko's eyes; this only made his anger reach it's peak. His fists were clenched as he gritted his teeth in irritation. His meister immediately noticed this and ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Please calm down, Akito... He won't hurt me anymore..." She assured him, her words full of doubt. Akito hugged back, and as he was about to say something, he was cut off by Sorako.

"It's true... Plus, we have Shinigami and the whole of Shibusen on our side..." She smiled, walking towards Shizuko and Akito. "Just watch out though, yes?" She smiled.

"It's good to see you again, Sorako-san" Akito and Shizuko let go of their tight embrace as he smiled. "Never thought we'd see you in Death City after all _that_ happened..." Akito had calmed down slightly enough to properly greet Sorako.

Shizuko hit Akito over the head with the palm of her hand, "Don't mention that you idiot" Sorako chuckled. "It's okay, I'm over it"

Deep down, both Shizuko and Akito knew that she wasn't over Asura, even after moving on with another man.

"Anyway, I must go. Have fun at your welcoming party guys, and be careful as well!" Sorako grinned as she walked towards the front door. "And also, Akito... Touch Shizuko inappropriately and I'll kill you" She ended with a smile as she opened the door and disappeared.

Akito's shoulders drooped as he sighed. "That sure was helpful of her..." Shizuko laughed as Akito continued, "You two are exactly alike, it's scary..."

"No of course not..." Shizuko muttered sarcastically. "Hurry up, let's go or we'll be late"

* * *

"Black Star... You look so, shabby" Maka stated truthfully, staring at Black Star's 'party attire'. He wore a blue singlet with a white star on it and black track pants with stars on them as well. "This is a party.. Seriously"

Maka wore a cute, short red dress with a thin black jacket and black shoes, which went well toegther with her partners black and red suit.

"Excuse him, please" Tsubaki pleaded, sighing a bit as she put her hand on Black Star's shoulder. Tsubaki wore a long, cream dress that suited her soft and gentle nature.

"More importantly, isn't Shizuko and Akito late?" Liz pointed out as Patty nodded in their matching, short blue party dresses that Kid had to especially pick out just for the night. "And to their own welcoming party..."

Everyone in the class was already there and getting into it, even Stein sensei was talking to Spirit about secret tactics to defeat Asura... Again. Well, they looked into it enough...

Kid sighed, still having the thoughts of Shizuko being a bloodthirsty witch stuck in his mind. By now, he was close to going crazy. He looked over to the opened front door as he heard a loud, nervous laugh roar and echo throughout the room. "Hahahaha! Sorry we're late everyone!" It was Akito... No, _of course it was Akito... Who else could it be? _Following him was Shizuko, who had caught the full attention of Death the Kid as a slightly light pink colour appeared on his cheek. He had looked at her revealing, black dress, tracing her legs from top to bottom with his eyes down to her matching heels. Her face brightened up the room when she smiled, laughed, and looked into his eyes. How could someone like her, someone as beautiful as Shizuko, be a witch? Kid snapped out of it as Akito and Shizuko approached the group.

"Sorry we're late" Shizuko spoke out, frowning a bit. "Akito was having a hard time deciding what to wear..." Akito blushed, glaring at Shizuko. To be honest, everyone thought Akito didn't look bad, in fact, he looked rather good.

Akito grinned, proud of his fabulous outfit. "Shizuko picked it out for me. All of it" He grinned and turned to Kid with a sleazy expression on his face. "Symmetrical enough for you, Kid?" Kid analysed his outfit carefully, and nodded doubtfully as Akito cheered. Shizuko sighed in relief, knowing her fashion sense wasn't totally a failure.

"MAAAAKKKAAA!" Everyone turned towards the middle aged man running towards Maka with his arms spread wide out. "YOU LOOK SO CUTEEEE!" Maka simply turned away from the red haired death scythe, refusing to even consider responding in any way to his flattery. The man was on the brink of tears until he noticed Shizuko.

"Why hello there" He scooted over next to her, pushing Akito out of the way. Akito swore and glared at the man more than twice his age with disgust. Shizuko looked at Spirit for a few seconds, seeing his lit up face from his current rejection by his own daughter, Maka, and then turned to Kid. "Who's that?"

Before Kid to answer her question, Spirit answered in place for him. "I'm Spirit! The Great Death Scythe of Shibusen!" He grabbed hold of Shizuko's right hand and kissed it, sending chills of disgust down her spine. Akito was loudly swearing in the background, being ignored by Spirit as Kid noticed his fists clenched by themselves. As soon as he noticed this, he unclenched them in confusion.

"Do you have a mirror on your pocket?" Spirit started off a pick up line. "Because I can see myself in your pants-" Shizuko cut him off, being oblivious to this sort of flattery. "I don't have a pocket..."

Spirit sighed, cutting to the chase. "You know, you're really pretty... Would you want to go grab a drink with me sometime?" He winked, as Akito was finally fed up with being ignored.

"HEY BUDDY, THAT'S MY PARTNER YOU'RE TALKING TO!" Akito pushed Spirit out of the way and faced him with fire in his eyes. "STOP HITTING ON HER!" Spirit spat, looking down on the jealous weapon. As the two started to argue, and everyone else got involved, Shizuko managed to get away for a bit. She found a nice balcony just down Kid's hallway with a nice view of Death City.

There was a slight breeze, making her shiver a bit. She could still hear the music from the main room inside the house, but it was muffled quite a bit due to the distance between it and her. Shizuko started to listen more carefully, when she heard another source of music, sort of like rock. It sounded faint and compressed but she recognised it for some reason, thinking that she had heard it somewhere before.

As her mind emptied of any last thoughts she had about the party, she felt someone's presence close to her. In caution, she turned around swiftly to check; no one. Now that she was alert, she could hear that faint rock music again, followed by a deep, manly voice. "Nice night, hey?"

She turned back around swiftly. Her violet eyes widened in fear as they stared intently into the captivating blue eyes of the death scythe she had once loved so deeply. "Long time no see, Shizuko" He snickered, taking a step towards her as she took a step back. No where else to go, she was already leaning against the railing that stopped her from falling off Kid's balcony. Shizuko was too scared to talk, as tears of fear started to brim at the corner of her eyes.

He was there, standing right in front of her with a smile. After so many years, that was the smile she first took notice of, the smile that made her smile back so warmly, the smile that she fell in love with. Why? Why after disappearing so suddenly was he back? Did he figure out she was in Death City and decided to pay her a visit? Did he want to come and mock her of the pain she felt so much after he ended their relationship? She didn't want to see him; she only wanted to forget him, because every time the image of his face appeared in her mind, she hurt, she hurt so much. The pain she felt when this happened wasn't like any normal break-up; it was one of isolation and fear, one where she wanted to just crawl into a hole and die, die a slow and painful death. This was the effect Justin Law had on the once so strong Shizuko.

"Why aren't you saying anything? His questioned caught her off guard. She tried to move back out of fear, but again, the railing stopped her. She would climb up and jump off, but that would be guaranteed death.

"Why..." She managed to mutter, holding back the large flow of tears that were about to burst out. "Why a-are you back?"

Justin smirked walking towards her. He still wore that same black and white priestly garb, except everything that was once a dedicated icon of a skull, had turned into the red eye of Kishin Asura. As Justin got closer, Shizuko ran towards the exit, fearing her safety. Somehow, he had managed to lock the door tight, as Shizuko felt herself getting weaker and weaker in his presence. He turned around to look at her carefully, studying her figure. She was still perfect to him, as perfect as anyone could be. His eyes travelled from her fearful eyes to her pushed up chest area, admiring the shown cleavage due to her dress. They then moved down to her slim waist, hips, and then down to her bare legs. Licking his lips, he looked up at her again.

"Why? I wanted to see you, that's why" He answered her, completely cornering her against the locked door. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her hands with his and pinned them above her head, making her gasp. "Are you scared?" He whispered in her ear seductively as he nipped on her ear lobe, making her let out a squeak. Of course she was scared, was that even a necessary question to be asked? This wasn't how she imagined it to be, not at all. She wanted to find him again, make him feel as much pain as she felt, and kill him. It wasn't supposed to end out like this... Because, deep down inside her heart, Shizuko knew she was weak. She had been weak all her life. She had to use Soul Protect since she was young, limiting more than eighty percent her true powers. Not only that, she didn't want to follow the path of a witch, and so she met Akito, and became his meister. That gave her a sense of home and friendship. Whatever was left of that hopeful feeling was gone after staring into the hazy eyes of her past lover again. He was gone for a whole year; no goodbye, no contact, no love. She had convinced herself that their three year relationship had all been a lie, that he never really loved her, but used her for the pleasures and experiences of a relationship. In fact, she didn't even know why she wore his stupid cross anymore...

"Well?" He whispered again, pushing her harder against the door. "You are, aren't you?" She had no choice but to accept it. He knew she was scared, and he loved it. He loved taking advantage of the poor girl. All the emotion from her face escaped as she hung her head, looking down. Justin loosened the grip on her hands slightly, moving back to look at her.

"It's been one year..." An audible mutter drowned in fear escaped her lips. Justin scoffed. "You left me..." Her words started to sink in and shock him. "Why the fuck would you come back?" She slowly lifted her head up to look into his eyes again. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw that hint of shock in Justin's eyes turn into a hint of hurt and pain. He didn't reply as she realised the truth behind all these questions she seemed to be asking; She still loved him, she will always love him, no matter what he did to her, she still hopes for that happy ending he promised her... His shocked expression turned into a sly, seductive smirk as his lips moved in close to hers. They stopped a few millimetres away when he heard her breath heavily.

"You still love me, don't you?" The blonde haired back stabber's words shocked the young witch. Her eyes widened and stared into his blue orbs. He immediately smirked, knowing she couldn't deny the fact that she still was, deeply in love with him. He chuckled slightly to himself, his lips still close to hers. The relevant truth was that that he loved her too, he always had. She was the mere person that changed his life. He smirked noticing that cross he had given her over a year ago still hanging there around her neck, knowingly of his position and how Shizuko was going to respond.

"Come with me" He whispered as his lips wandered from the millimetres away from her mouth to the crook of her neck. Shizuko felt him lick his lips and plant a soft kiss on her neck. This made her struggle out of his grip, but again, failing. She tried ignoring his demand, but he only backed it up with another statement, "Come with me.. And we can have that happy ever after I promised you"

His face turned from the crook of Shizuko's neck back up to her eyes again, looking at her so lovingly with those alluring blue eyes of his. As she opened her mouth slightly, Justin leaned in right before..

"BASTARD! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!" Akito shouted kicking the door open, pushing Shizuko and Justin off of it, making them fall on the ground. He looked down at Justin who was still holding onto Shizuko's wrist, and snapped. "LET GO OF HER YOU FUCKING TWAT!"

Justin let go of Shizuko and stood up, brushing off the dirt on his robe. "Really, Akito?" Akito's eyes narrowed on Justin as he got into a fighting stance, guillotine blades coming out from the sides of his arms. Akito helped Shizuko up, holding onto her tightly. "I'll do this..." He mumbled as she nodded. Shizuko started to glow as brightly as Akito did when he turned into a scythe. Her body started to split into two as her human form disappeared. Akito smirked and caught the two black bladed swords coming down at him. The blade was a darkened purple, close to black with white wings coming out from the top of the handle.

"It's been a while since I've seen you like that, Shizuko" Justin smirked, holding his arms up, the guillotines pointing at Akito. "Such a shame I have to kill your partner though" A small gasp escaped her lips

"I'm not going to let that happen, Shizuko's so much better than your petty execution blades" Akito scoffed, pointing one of the blades at Justin.

_"If I can't have her, then neither can you"_

* * *

_OHOHOHOHOH! :D HEHEHE SHIZUKOS 2ND SECRET - SHE'S HALF WEAPON! ;)_

_SORAKO'S A LEGENDARY WITCH - DRAGON THEME !_

_I wonder what Shizuko's theme is ;)_

_Sorry for the long wait again guys 3: ,_

_hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	5. True Personality

Woot woot! CHapter four is finally here! ooh intense baby, intense ! :P LOL

Hope you enjoy it everyone, & sorry it took so long to come out 3

* * *

_She looked over at the empty playground, fascinated with the new world set out before her. The sun shone brighter than she's ever seen it before, making her innocent violet eyes widen in excitement. The cool wind rushed against her shining black hair, forcing it to fly in all different directions. The flowers were in bloom, it being spring and all, making her want to go and pick them and hoping they'd last with her forever. But then again, nothing lasted forever when Shizuko was involved; that was what she had taught herself to believe. Her mother had always looked at her with those ravishing turquoise eyes, telling her that witches were feared for many reasons that she had not known about, so Shizuko lived the first six years of her life, too scared to make friends, too scared to talk to anyone, too scared to take a step forward in life. She had witnessed the true power of witches with an evil heart; it disgusted her. All the blood, all the tears, all the dead bodies; Shizuko hated it all, all at the mere age of six years. Although witches she had seen had magic to destroy whatever was in their paths, Shizuko's magic was different. She and her mother, and her mother's mother (her grandmother) all possessed the powers of the three legendary creatures of folklore; The Phoenix, The Dragon and last in the cycle, The Griffon. _

_The Phoenix had an incredible type of magic, being a master at speed and agility. It's magic was based around the element of fire and air; this was her grandmother. The Dragon possessed immense power; strength that could top every other witch theme in one hit; this was her mother. Lastly, was the Griffon. The Griffon, being half bird, half land animal, had inherited both speed and agility and mind-blowing strength. It's powers weren't limited at all, and had enough energy to turn light into dark, and dark into light. The souls of who possessed these extraordinary creatures as their powers would have to be a powerful one; this was Shizuko._

_Shizuko wandered into the playground, looking at all the fun things she could start exploring. Her eyes wandered from the bright yellow monkey bars to the large sand pit. There sat a boy about her age, playing all by himself. As he patted his small dune of sand down to smoothen out it's bumpy surface, Shizuko walked over, wondering if she would have enough courage to befriend this lonesome boy. As he noticed her shadow approaching him, he turned around. His blue eyes stared shockingly into hers as his opened mouth turned into a large smile. "Want to play with me?"_

_The innocent, happy boy was the first human to ever speak to Shizuko so nicely. She was amazed and shocked at his generosity and immediately took into consideration and accepted his kind invitation to play. She walked over to the other side of his small sand hill and sat down with her legs crossed. _

_"What's your name?" He smiled at her, as he flicked his short, light brown hair out of his face. "Mine's Akito. Okawara Akito"_

_"Shizuko" She muttered back shyly, also smiling, "Just Shizuko" _

_He smiled at her so innocently as he passed her a plastic blue spade, holding an orange one in his other hand. "You're very pretty, Shizuko" His words made her blush, but also made her smile in pure happiness. She responded with a simple 'thank you' as the two continued to play in the sand pit._

_As it was getting quite late, Shizuko's mother had come looking for her. As she found her daughter playing with a complete stranger in the sand pit, she rushed over. "Shi-chan!" She called out._

_Shizuko looked up and saw her worried mother running towards her. "Haha-ue!" (That translates to 'mother' but more respectful) she called out happily. "I made a new friend!" Her words made Akito smile._

_"A new friend?" Her mother ran up to the sand pit, puffing a bit. Her gaze wandered from her happy daughter to the little boy sitting beside her in the sand pit. "His name's Akito!" _

_Shizuko's mother couldn't help but smile, seeing her daughter the happiest she's ever been. "I'm sorry Akito, but Shi-chan had to go home now" _

_Akito's smile turned into a sad frown. "Oh" was muttered as he looked down, his brown hair going in his face again._

_"Would you like me to take you home? How about your mother and father?" The kind mother-figure witch put a hand on Akito's shoulder, trying to get him to look at her. Shizuko was worried, seeing her friend react so badly to her departure._

_"My parents... Were killed..." a soft, yet audible cry escaped his lips. Shizuko gasped, not being able to hold back her tears. "I don't... Have anywhere t-to go..." Shizuko couldn't help but jump forwards to hug the poor boy. She didn't know what she'd do if her mother had died, and she loved her so much as well._

_Her mother took pity for the boy, not wanting him to suffer. "Would you like to come and stay with us?"_

_Shizuko's face lifted up from the crook of Akito's neck. "Really! CAN HE!" She grinned excitedly as the flow of tears stopped. Akito also looked up, quite shocked, but happier than he was before. Shizuko's mother nodded with a smile. Shizuko stood up excitedly, brushing off her purple dress and grabbing onto Akito's hand. "Come on! You're apart of the family now!" Akito smiled, standing up as well._

_The two new friends skipped home hand in hand, hoping to learn more and more about each other as the years passed. No matter what their true forms were, Akito and Shizuko were willing to accept anything and everything they had put out for each other._

_This was the start of a new friendship, a new partnership, and an eternal pact._

_"B-but.. How do I address you?" He stopped and asked Shizuko's mother shyly, still holding onto Shizuko's hand tightly. She smiled gently, patting the boy's head and ruffled his light brown hair. _

_"Just call me Sorako" _

_

* * *

_

"Stay in weapon form, Shizuko" Akito muttered assuringly to his weapon, as this was the best way that she wouldn't get hurt. Akito could feel her shaking violently, even through the handle of her swords.

"What if Kid comes?" Shizuko managed to ask, staring into the sharp blade of Justin's guillotine. "I don't want him to get hurt, nor do I want him to get involved..." She felt bad that she had to do this at her own welcoming party, especially since it was Kid's kindness that made this happen.

"I never knew you took pity on Shinigami's kids, Shizuko" Justin smirked, making her shiver in total fear. He took out his red-eyed earphones, as he started to finally get serious.

"She doesn't. I think the only person she truly pities is you, Justin" Akito scoffed, holding onto his weapons tightly. "But as if you'd know any of the pain she felt for her to pity you _THAT_ much..."

Justin looked them with a confused facial expression, as Akito could tell that many questions were running through his head. Before Akito could even think of a strategy to fight Justin without Kid finding out (which was highly improbable), the blonde haired executioner had already ran at him, holding his guillotine blade out and slicing upwards at Akito. Akito used Shizuko to block his attack, her blade colliding with her ex's.

"He's fast..." Akito muttered in an irritated voice as he gritted his teeth. He and Shizuko knew very well that Justin was at a higher standard than just 'strong' or 'smart', so they both knew that had to be extremely careful and keep their guards up at all times until a fool proof plan was thought of. The pressure of the guillotine blade pushing it's hardest against the black blade of Shizuko's pushed Akito back, dragging his feet against the floor slightly. Akito lifted up the other sword and crossed it over the one defending him to have double the strength against Justin. He pushed the swords as the crossed over again, pushing Justin a few metres back.

"Your strength isn't bad for such a puny person..." Justin wiped his mouth with the other side of his sleeve.

"Like you can talk, shortie" Akito insulted Justin. There was one thing Justin always envied about Akito, and that was his height. Even though Akito was younger than him by a year, Shizuko did tell Justin once that Akito's height was her ideal height for a lover, hence making the death scythe crave it more and more every time he saw the witch and her partner so happy and homey together.

Akito and Shizuko heard Justin growl, which made the taller male chuckle deviously.

"Please don't upset him, Akito.." Shizuko whispered. Akito was shocked to hear these words and looked at his weapons in utter anger, "WHY!"

"Please Akito," Shizuko pleaded even further, her voice shaking with fear and doubt.

Justin, who had still had his earphones out had heard this, feeling a hint of relief and happiness, but that genuine smile only turned into a manipulating smirk. "Akito, give it up. The girl still loves me..."

Shizuko felt her handles getting gripped tighter and tighter as Justin chuckled psychotically to himself, until Akito remembered Justin's one weakness that could stop him.

Akito and Shizuko knew extremely well that Justin was the jealous type of boyfriend. He barely approved of Shizuko living with Akito, nor did he approve of Shizuko being Akito's weapon. Wait, why was this flashing in Akito's mind at a time like this? Akito's eyes widened as his grip loosened on Shizuko's handle. His guard dropped as his arms pointed the blades towards the ground.

'Footsteps...' Shizuko read Akito's thoughts and could also sense herself that someone as coming to find them, taking a large hint of who it was.. Akito threw the two swords up in the air as a luminous white flashed appeared. Shizuko fell down from high up in the air in her human form and Akito held out his arms just in time to catch her... Bridal style, may I just add.

The proud half meister half weapon held onto his partner tightly as she hugged him to look away from her jealous ex. He could see the fury in Justin's blue eyes about to reach it's limit as he growled. Akito let down his guard and placed Shizuko on the ground gently. He had a plan.

Unknown to Shizuko, Justin saw Akito lick his lips and as one of his hands crept it's way around her thin waist and sat there. The grip tightened as Akito pushed Shizuko inwards with that arm. Her chest ended up tightly pressed against his, her hands were lightly placed on his large chest, and their lips were only millimetres apart. Justin only saw the tip of Akito's head as he started to lean in towards Shizuko, and what was left of his self control had completely vanished within seconds. Before Shizuko realised that Akito was about to kiss her, she sensed a large soul charging towards her. Shizuko spun around as her left lower arm turned into a black blade. With it, she covered and protected herself and Akito as one of Justin's guillotines came crashing down at her. Engulfed in pure fury and jealousy, his other arm came down at Shizuko without realising that she was already struggling with defending off his other arm. Her right arm was immediately brought up to defend herself from the other guillotine blade that had swiftly swung around the other way to try and slice her.

At this moment, Akito immediately saw the pain and hardship in Shizuko's eyes. He thought that Justin would of atleast pushed Shizuko out of the way before he struck at the two, but then he remembered the day she ran to him in tears. He'll never be able to forgive the man who made her speak those unholy, depressing words, he would never forgive the man who lied to the girl he loved, he would never in his life forgive the man who was to commit such adultery to sneak behind her back with another woman; Akito would never be able to forgive Justin.

_'It was all a lie... The love, the kindness, even the lust... But in the end, it's my fault; I shouldn't of had my hopes up too high, hey? Because everything with me ends in dismay..."_

* * *

"What's Shizuko like?" Liz questioned Akito passing him a cup of punch as she, Akito, Kid and Patty stood around the table of drinks. Liz wanted to know more about Shizuko, just as Kid and Patty did as well.

"What do you mean?" Akito took a sip of his fruity drink, looking at Liz with confused eyes. "Be more specific please" The cup was lowered and rested in Akito's hands.

"WHAT WAS SHE LIKE AS A KID!" Patty shouted out, interrupting Liz completely. Akito chuckled and immediately answered with _'cute, definitely a cutie'. _Patty clapped her hands, believing every word that came out of his mouth. He then turned back to Liz, motioning her to ask her questions.

"Her personality, I meant" Liz answered. Akito went quiet for a bit to think as Kid started to pay his full attention towards the awaited answer.

"She's kind" Akito started off with a smile, "She's so kind even though she's been hurt so much" His smile turned into a sad frown. Liz asked him to explain if it wasn't too personal for his or Shizuko's liking. He shook his head and started telling the intent three about his partner.

"Ever since she was six, she's accepted me as who I truly am; a crazy, vulgar, weirdo" Akito chuckled a bit. "My parents were a legendary pair; meister and weapon. My mother was a crescent moon shaped scythe like I am now, whilst as my father was a powerful meister. On an assignment to turn my mother into a death scythe, they were slaughtered by an interfering witch. I was only six..." He looked down, pain filled his eyes.

Liz, Patty and Kid wondered what this had to do with Shizuko, but felt sorry for Akito.

"One day, when I was sitting in a neighbourhood playground and Shizuko came. Her eyes were full of loneliness, but I had built up all my courage at the time to talk to her. We quickly became friends. When her mother came to pick her up, Shizuko found out about my parents, so the two took me in gladly. I've been with them ever since" Akito looked up with a huge grin on his face to see Liz and Kid look relieved as Patty was holding in her tears.

"Of course, Sorako, Shizuko's mother, put us both into tough weapon and meister training and schooled us until well... She still trains us even now" Akito scratched his head a bit. "The thing is, Shizuko will put the happiness of people she cares about before her own, even if she's secretly dying and upset on the inside. I ACTUALLY FIND THIS A FLAW! BECAUSE I THINK SHE SHOULD THINK ABOUT HER OWN HAPPINESS AS WELL!" Akito pouted, scrunching up his nose. "But this is also what makes her truly wonderful..." His exaggerated pout turned into that adorable smile again.

"Upset?" Death the Kid spoke out, hinting that he wanted an example of this. Secretly, he too was fascinated to hear so much about the quiet new girl in his class.

"Yeah" Akito nodded, "You guys were only told Shizuko knew Justin _well_, right? Well, she met him when she was ten. They immediately became friends, and at the age of twelve, Shizuko got confessed to. She too, had feeling for Justin, so they started to date." As Akito said this, Kid and Liz's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as Patty's mouth dropped. "Yuck!"

"I know" Akito sighed, "Shizuko was so happy though, and it payed off too. They lasted for three years, until one day, Shizuko caught him with someone else..."

"Double yuck! What a cheating, horrible man!" Patty hugged Liz, shutting her eyes tightly as she shook her head violently. Akito glanced over at Kid to see him half shocked, half in thought. To be completely honest, Kid was kind of hurt. He didn't know how he was hurt, or even why he felt that way, but he concluded falsely that it was because someone would hurt Shizuko that much, and she would still have the strength to fake a smile everyday.

"Then he left... Without a word, without an apology, without any thought of how Shizuko would feel..." Akito murmured, as his fists clenched. "If I ever see that guy for a good one minute again ever, I'll take his life even if it takes mine..."

"Akito..." Liz reached out her hand to pat Akito on the back as Patty gave Akito a warm hug. "It'll be okay! Shizuko's got you! And us!"

Akito nodded at Liz and Patty's kind words with one of his refreshing cute smiles.

* * *

"WHY!" Shizuko shouted as she advanced towards her jealous ex boyfriend, letting all her emotions come out one by one just as her tears came out, one by one. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU BACK!"

Her bladed arms moved swiftly, slicing upwards towards Justin's direction. He too, used the blades of his guillotines to block her fast attacks. Unfortunately, within the span of a few mere seconds, Justin was pinned up against the side of the wall with one of Shizuko's bladed arms against his neck. Akito's pained eyes stared at Shizuko's intentions, wanting to walk over there to help her, but knowing that she'd disapprove of it so much.

"Why?" She muttered one last time, demanding for an answer.

"I'll tell you why," Shizuko and Akito turned around to see a lazy-eyed man with parts of his brown hair spiked up stand on the edge of the balcony in total balance, "It's because this mother fucker broke the rules to come and see how you were doing" He said as he jumped down from the balcony edge, standing only a metre away from Akito.

"Giriko! What are you doing here?" Justin shouted at the newly introduced man fearing the worst, "Did Noah find out?" Giriko shook his head with a smirk.

"You're lucky, I only followed you all the way here to see what was so damn important" Giriko's gaze turned from Justin's angered blue eyes, to Shizuko's large violet eyes. "And who do we have here? Care to introduce me, you religious bastard?" Shizuko turned her arm back to normal and lowered it away from Justin's neck.

Akito ran over to Shizuko, defending her with caution.

"Geez, I was only asking for an introduction..." Giriko sighed. "Cut the crap, Giriko" Shizuko and Akito watched intently as the fight between them and Justin turned into one of Justin and Giriko.

"Don't tell me to cut anything, you fucking hypocrite. Why can't you introduce me to your _ex girlfriend?_ Too scared she's going to fall for me instead of taking you back?" Giriko laughed maliciously, angering Justin. As Justin took a step towards the egotistic Giriko, Shizuko had had enough of everything; she was going to end it.

"Akito..." Shizuko held out her hand as she mumbled in between Giriko's and Justin's bickering, "I'll finish this properly..." Akito, fearing for her life and health, reluctantly agreed, turning into his crescent moon shaped scythe in that angelic flash of white light once again. The long handle landed perfectly into Shizuko's hands. Giriko looked to see Shizuko getting serious as Justin stared intently at the two.

"Are you sure you want to do this girly?" Giriko taunted as chains appeared around his arms and at the bottom of his shoes, running up along his legs. Shizuko spun her weapon skilfully as she held the scythe so that the blade curved around her. "Dead sure."

"Shizuko! Don't do this!" Justin shouted out suddenly, which only made Giriko laugh, as he got into a fighting stance. Within an instant, Akito's blade was held against Justin's neck, leading down the handle to a very serious witch. Justin could see the pain in her eyes as they started turning from that soft, beautiful violet colour into a deep bloody, crimson colour. "Don't, don't you dare tell me what to do, Justin"

Her stern voice only got Giriko fired up. "Well, she's offering to take us both on Justin, are you going to do this?" Giriko asked. Shizuko looked over at Justin, seeing doubt and hurt in his eyes.

"I-I can't" a soft mutter escaped Justin's mouth.

Before Giriko could make his vulgar remark, Shizuko spoke out, more tears coming out of those intimidating red eyes of hers, running down her soft flawless cheek. "Why not? Why can't you have the guts to hurt me one last time? Maybe even take my life? Why Justin? You did it so fucking easily before!" The blade pushed against his neck a millimetre further, making him move back.

_"Kami... I'm sorry I haven't prayed to you in a while, and I will repent for that sin, flaw, stupidity, whatever you would like to call it. But please, PLEASE, stop Shizuko from doing this... Amen..."_

Justin's guillotines emerged from the sides of his arms as Shizuko lowered the scythe from his neck and smirked. "Are you sure?"

"SHUT UP!" The curved black blade sliced through Justin's robe and reached the first few layers of his skin, making him bleed quite a bit on his chest. He didn't even realise the speed at which Shizuko was using her weapon. Giriko then charged at her with his demonic chainsaws as she defended herself with the edge of the powerful blade.

"ARGH!" Shizuko heard a pained cry from Akito. She called for him, but he ignored her worried question, "Just.. Use me to protect yourself, no matter how much it hurts..." Shizuko gritted her teeth in anger as she spun Akito up with force and knocked Giriko back a bit. She turned around to see Justin had already come to attack her with his guillotines. She jumped backwards, landing on the other side of Giriko. Shizuko had lifted up her weapon that was already in pain just in time to block another powerful strike from Giriko. This time he was using the chain on his leg to try and cut through Shizuko's blade. She heard another loud cry of pain. Shizuko realised that it was obviously his demonic power and destructive intent was seeping through the tough blade of Akito and affecting his human form on the inside. She removed the blade from in front of her to jump again, landing back in front of Justin. She sensed it, they're here.

"SHIZUKO!" The door of the balcony suddenly opened again to reveal a worried looking Death the Kid, holding Liz and Patty up at Justin. Kid didn't understand the sight he saw; Shizuko was fighting Justin and Giriko by herself. Why was she always by herself? Why doesn't she ask for help? And then, he remembered what Akito had said not too long ago.

_"Shizuko's never really had anyone she could trust other than me... She's always been alone, she's never asked for help, she's never thinking of her own happiness, but rather the happiness of other people. Shizuko's never really had someone else to talk to other than me, which is why she keeps all her feelings bottled up inside. Kid, promise me something; promise me that whenever you see her by herself, whenever you see her scared, whenever you see her needing help and not asking for her, go to her and be by her side. Especially when I'm useless, if I am..."_

Akito, being affected too much by the enhanced magic of the rapid chains around Giriko's body, turned back into his human form and fell to his knees in pain. Justin, seeing this as an opportunity to finish this off once and for all, struck to stab Akito in the chest with the corner of his guillotine. Kid was just about to run over and help the two, until he realised who Justin had really stabbed; Shizuko.

Her head hung in pain, as blood dripped from her mouth. Blood gushed out of her stomach as her hands were held upright to her sides, protecting Akito. "See... T-that.. Wasn't so hard, was it?"

"SHIZUKO!" Akito shouted out as Shizuko fell to her knees. Justin's eyes widened as his guillotines retracted back into his arms. "SHIZUKO!" Akito cried out again, taking his bloody partner into his arms, the blood staining his clothes that she had picked out for him. As tears ran down his cheeks, he rested his forehead on hers, begging for any form of a response.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! SERIOUSLY!" He shouted out in pure anger as she looked over to Justin, who was backed up against the railing of the balcony, his eyes buried in fear and sorrow. "I.." He tried to speak, but the image of him attacking the girl that had made him so happy. "Sh-shizuko..." A slight mutter escaped his lips.

Giriko laughed psychotically, retracting the chains that surrounded his body. "AHAHAHA TOO BAD JUSTIN, SHE WAS SUCH A CUTIE AS WELL!" He held onto his stomach in pure hilarity. Justin looked at Shizuko, and then turned to Giriko with a pained and angered expression. "Oh please, what are you going to do? Do you seriously _love _her?"

"Yes, I do"

Akito and Kid's eyes shot open wide as they both turned to Justin in shock. Akito could tell in his voice that he wasn't attempting to slither his way out of this, whilst as Kid was more shocked of the fact that Shizuko would do something like that. He felt useless, helpless and scared. He was standing there, facing a death scythe and a demonic weapon with a destructive intent, with his two new classmates rendered useless as well. Kid hated to admit it, but he regretted coming to look for them. He then remembered everything Akito had said and also what his father had said, which surprisingly was the same thing.

_'Look after her, Kid' _

Kid pointed his two charged up guns at Justin and stared in his blue eyes with his own golden Shinigami eyes. Justin looked over to the son of a death god and didn't acknowledge his strength one bit. Liz and Patty, who were also quite scared, was worried for SHizuko's safety. As Kid's fingers slowly pushed in the trigger on his guns, Shizuko spoke.

"That's e-enough..." She muttered in pain, her voice shook as she held onto her wound with her bloodied hands. "Both of you.."

"Shizuko.." Kid retaliated, "Why?"

"Because, I don't want to fight anymore..." Shizuko coughed out blood. Akito was still balling his eyes out. "No no no no... Don't ever say that again Shizuko, ever!" She opened her eyes to see her weapon looking down at her in tears. "I wont fucking let you! I won't let you throw away your life because of that piece of religious shit over there!" Akito cried, pointing to Justin with one hand as his other hand supported her.

"Akito... Thankyou" Shizuko smiled, closing her eyes again. "But that's enough... I've bothered Kid enough, I've put you into enough trouble. I've caused enough pain..."

"No..." Justin spoke out, a tear running down his face. Giriko watched intently as the drama continued.

"Justin, that's enough" Shizuko's voice got stern as everyone could tell she was losing her breath. "Stop lying. You don't have to anymore. I was never good enough, I know that now. But atleast admit one thing; You never loved me, did you?" Her hand travelled from her open wound on her stomach to the cross on her neck, now covered in blood.

Justin didn't know what to say. He thought a simple "No, you're wrong!" would of come out of his mouth, but nothing happened. He saw Shizuko smile slightly to herself as her grip on the cross he gave her on their third anniversary start to loosen. He did love her! He still does! Justin knows it! Then why wasn't anything coming out from his mouth?

This scene also pained Kid and Akito. As Justin watched them by Shizuko's side in partial tears, the door opened to reveal Sorako and Shinigami.

"YOU!" Sorako shouted out and pointed to Justin. She looked to Shizuko, who had ran out of breath then turned back to Justin. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER!" Tears ran down Sorako's cheek as she ran to the injured witch. Kid looked up at Sorako in utter shock at what she had just said. Daughter? Are you serious?

"Oh shit, I'm going now" Giriko laughed as he jumped off the balcony and disappeared. Justin on the other hand, still stood their in silence.

"Justin-kun..." Shinigami's normal croaky voice turned to the once good death scythe. "What have you done!"

Justin, out of fear, didn't say a word, but rather followed Giriko.

"Im sorry, Shizuko..."

Those were the last words she heard from the man she loved; that blonde haired, blue eyed, love of her life had fled, and apologised. This confused her and she wasn't entirely too sure about what this meant, but for now, all she could think about was death. Before she could hear anything or anyone else, her vision turned blurry, and then all she saw was pitch black.

"SHIZUKO!"

* * *

_D: WHAT! SHE DIED! Nah she didnt, dont worry :)_  
_Again, sorry this took so damn long to come out LOL :(_

_SORAKO & SHIZUKO! MOTHER & DAUGHTER . HOLY SHIT. HOLY FUCKING SHIT LOL._

_I wonder what Shizuko & Justin are going to do :O Akito 3 Shizuko?_  
_Death the KId 3 Shizuko! OMG_  
_SO MUCH MORE QUESTIONS NEED ANSWERS!_

_Leave reviews & feel free to ask me questions :) Ill answer them publically ;)_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	6. That Feeling

__

Sorry for late upload! I know, i'm horrible :(  
This is sort of a filler chapter, a very very corny filler chapter :) Focus' a lot on Death the Kid and Shizuko's ... relationship? LOL!  
Enjoy! And sorry again for such late notice.

* * *

_"It's cold..."_ She didn't know where her body was, or who she was with, but she could feel the presence of atleast five people surrounding her lifeless body._ "Why do I suddenly feel so empty?"_ She hadn't opened her eyes yet, they were still heavily shut, but she could see something beyond the darkness that has taken her mind and body captive. The last thing she remembered about being conscious and full of emotions was being held by Akito; the person who's always been there for her, through happiness and through hell. She had everything to thank him for, absolutely everything. Without him, Shizuko would of been dead, alone and upset atleast ten times over.

She wanted to smile, but her body wasn't agreeing with her commands. That's right, this is no time to want to smile, this is no time to be thinking about wanting to wake up to see Akito's and Kid's sigh of relief, this definitely wasn't the time to be happy._ "That's right... Justin did this to me"_ She wanted to let go from the miserable life she currently had._ "He made me like this"_ She didn't know what to do, but she could still feel a slight pain around her stomach. Her hand that had grasped the once shining totem of love on her neck was now a bloody and lifeless mess.

"SHIZUKO! PLEASE! FIGHT!" She heard a voice from the distance. It sounded like the sweet supportive voice of her partner Akito's. "IF YOU GIVE UP, I WILL HATE YOU FOREVER! I SWEAR SHIZUKO, I WILL! Please... Don't leave me" These words made her want to smile and cry in happiness at the same time, even if all she was filled with at the moment was sadness and pain.  
_"You're so kind.. Too kind..."_ Shizuko felt strong shocks against her chest as a faint beep started to fade into the frantic background noise. _"Is this it?" _She felt her heart coming to a stop. _"I guess it is..." _Shizuko reached up her hand to the glowing object above her with a smile. Her fate was decided, and no one could change it, no one but..

"SHIZUKO! DON'T YOU DARE DIE NOW! NOW THAT I'VE MET YOU, I WANT TO GET TO KNOW YOU MORE AND MORE! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE US NOW!" she heard Kid's strong voice shout out suddenly, shocking Liz, Patty and Akito. The fading beep had started to beep again as Shizuko felt her body come to an ease. _"Why would Kid do that.. And for me? I've caused so much trouble but... He still cares..." _She honestly wanted to know why he would say that for someone like her, someone who's put everyone's lives in so much danger. Even though she thought this, she was glad, and wanted to wake up especially to say thank you, to everyone.

Everyone sighed in relief; Shizuko was going to be fine.

* * *

"I heard from Giriko that Justin still loves her" The male meister flicked the blonde hair out of his face. "Such a shame; all your efforts have gone to waste" He chuckled slightly, looking over his irritated partner weapon with a small smile of relief. She looked away with a slight feeling of hurt in her eyes, yet that genuine expression then turned into a smirk. The meister didn't know what his partner was thinking; she had always had a thing of hiding her true feelings and manipulating her way into and out of things, and to be completely honest, he really disliked that side of her. He had even considered terminating their contract because of these terms, but he did not want to hurt her. He sighed, knowing something cunning was going to escape her lips.

"Shush, Takumi. I don't want to hear it" The pink eyed weapon looked up at her partner with a plan deviating within her mind. "We'll simply have to fuck her up again, if you're really that keen on seeing that form again"

Takumi's eyes widened, he really didn't want to participate in his partners little mind games anymore, especially when her true intentions were to hurt the one person he didn't want to hurt. He lowered his head, his blonde bangs covering his pained green eyes. "I.. I don't want to hurt her" His stuttered words didn't seem to shock his partner. "Not anymore, please" He was coldly ignored, a slight cackle escaping her lips. "NO MORE SARI!"

Sari stared into those serious green eyes that had supported her through all her manipulative actions and sighed. "If we do, she'll be yours. Justin will be mine. It'll all be good" She concluded, seeing Takumi's facial expression change. She knew it, he knew it. She was changing his mind again, by twisting his thoughts; the cruel art of manipulation.  
The girl Takumi had loved was always protected by the person he envied the most. She was mysterious, quiet and honest, and he had thought those attributes were exactly the type of girl that interested him. There were always rumours circulating around their neighbourhood that she was a witch, but no one had solid evidence to prove it, which caused many commotions and arguments that would of made her childhood painful. He never believed it though, someone like her would never use magic, but of course, he was proven wrong. His mind had completely changed when his partner, Sari had taken it too far.

"Oh Takumi, stop thinking and just do as I say" Sari broke his chain of thought, smirking slightly. "Giriko tracked her down, remember? When Justin went to see her... Your precious _witch_" Her words angered him. His fists clenched as she knew that he had one again agreed with her plan. "So, want to listen to me, or ignore me?"

He didn't want to see that form again, that form that scared him so much. She wasn't that, he knew it. It pained his heart to see her let go like that, so unwillingly, he accepted.

"I'll listen..."

* * *

The two tried to stay as quiet as possible, feeling relieved from what they had just witnessed. Death the Kid sat behind the hospital bed with his head down, feeling worried for the sake of Shizuko, and getting increasingly annoyed at the amount of asymmetrical items in this room. He looked over to the medicine cabinet to see the pain killers all mixed around with the tablets and antidotes. Out of anger, he stood up and practically stomped over. "Disgusting..." A slight mutter escaped his lips as he gritted his teeth. The loud stomps of his footsteps echoed throughout the room.  
"Hey, ever heard of being quiet?" Akito turned around with a displeased facial expression, telling Kid to be quiet. "The nurse said we have to be quiet and let Shizuko rest" Kid nodded, he knew all of this. The thing that bothered him was that Akito was holding the her hand, the hand that was placed right below her chest, very very close to her chest. Kid looked from Akito, back to the medicine shelf. "Everything must be aesthetically pleasing..." he whispered as he started to rearrange the medicine bottles.

When Shizuko had been rushed to the hospital by her mother, Sorako (which was still quite a shock to Kid), she had already lost a lot of blood and was close to death. Akito was in tears and Kid felt as empty as ever. A miracle occurred when Kid had shouted out to her; she stayed alive. That beat on the machine that had beeped so continuously had stopped, and out of complete randomness, Kid had shouted out his feelings at the time. He didn't want her to disappear, he wanted to get to know her some more. That straight, deadly line started to spike up again, as Kid and Akito sighed in relief.

As Kid and Akito watched Stein-sensei remove Shizuko's clothes quite rapidly to treat her wound, Kid immediately knew it was going to be awkward. Seeing her exposed, half naked body gush out litres worth of blood made him realise that if he had lost any one of his friends, whether it be someone as quiet and kind as Tsubaki or someone as egotistic and annoying as Black Star, or even that book worm, Maka, he would be depressed. Shizuko was now wearing barely anything underneath those thin blankets, of course, she was wrapped around in layers of bandages.

As Kid finished fixing all the bottles on the shelf, he admired his work. His hand travelled deep into his pocket and he took out his bright yellow measuring ruler and measured the distance between each bottle. He sighed in relief as he finally convinced himself everything was perfect. His head then turned and his eyes wondered from Akito's back, to Shizuko's pained face. Even though she was asleep, unconscious, whatever it was she was in, she still looked quite cute to him, but he knew that she would have to go through much realization and pain once she had woken up. He approached Akito and his chair again, sitting down gently trying not to make a sound. Akito looked back to the medicine shelf, sighing to himself._ 'That guy...'_

Akito saw Kid's eyes stare at Shizuko intently, scanning her body for any movements of such. "You know, I've realised something," Kid's whispers caught the attention of the guilty Akito, "I can see why you two treasure each other so much" Akito's eyes widened out of shock, but closed as a small smile curved his lips.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I care more for her than she does for me" Akito chuckled, blushing. Kid raised an eyebrow, trying to figure out the implications made by Akito's actions. "Well what I mean is, e-even though.. Uh"

"She risked her life for you. How's that not caring?" Kid retaliated as Akito blushed some more. He started to understand everything that was happening. He felt a slight pain in his chest, but raised his hand and felt nothing wrong with it. _'What's happening to me?'_

"Y-you like her, don't you?" Kid managed to ask, but muttering a bit. Akito shook his head. "What?"

"No, I don't Kid..." Akito mumbled, looking out the window and grasping Shizuko's hand tighter. "I love her"

Those words slowly sunk into Kid's mind as he looked up to see Akito blushing a bright red colour. "How long?" That simple two worded question was the only thing that managed to escape his lips as that unknown pain in his chest started to pound again. He didn't know what it was, but it happened quite a lot that day, and when he had seen Shizuko risk her life so recklessly like that.

"I figured it out when I was ten. Oh, of course I've loved her since we became friends, but I only started feeling a certain way since I was ten. So now, it's been six years." Akito looked away to avoid the intense eye contact Kid was giving him. "I see"

A gasp escaped both Akito's and Kid's lip as they heard a small groan come from the body lying next to them. Akito slowly let go of her stable hand only to see it twitch just a bit. Both Akito and Kid suddenly looked at each other and turned back to Shizuko perfectly in synchronisation.

"Shizuko?" Akito pondered whether her partner was going to wake up or not. "Are you okay, Shizuko?"

It had been three days since she had been wiped out cold by Justin's fatal stab. He, the coward he was, had ran away not long after Giriko had, apologizing to Shizuko just as she fell into unconsciousness. His words, actions, and intentions had confused both Kid and Akito, and got Kid thinking about what his true feelings were.

Akito had said they were dating each other, and got pretty serious as well. But how serious? Akito also told Kid, Liz and Patty about why they were no longer together. After hearing so much about how much Justin loved her, why would he do something like that to her? After three years of love, why was it all discontinued? Kid never truly understood the meaning of 'love', other than his love for symmetry, but hearing Akito utter the words 'I love you', that was directed at the girl lying in front of him, this small pain arose in his chest.

Her eyes started to slowly flutter open, "Y-you're-" as a small gasp escaped her dry, red lips, "Awake..."

Her lips curved into a small smile.

"Kid, Akito..."

Her mutters were blissful relief to him.

* * *

"Sora-chan, calm down please" Shinigami's pleads continued as he stuck out his large white hands to try and stop the rampaging witch in front of him. Sorako was kicking everything down in her sight out of anger and hate, whilst Shinigami, the friend who's always been there for her, was trying to calm her down.

"WHY! WHY THE FUCK DOES SHE HAVE TO GO THROUGH THAT PAIN AGAIN!" Sorako cried out loud, falling to her knees as Shinigami waddled towards her and Stein stood there, staring intently at Sorako as he analysed the situation. "Why..."

"Sora-chan, we're currently sending out our best to find Justin, you know that. Sid, Marie, and even Asuza are all out searching and devising a plan" Shinigami helped Sorako up, as Stein interjected.

"To be frank, if we're going to find him, we need to know more about this situation that we've just witnessed" Shinigami and Sorako looked over the to man that was turning the large screw on his head. "We need to go ask Shizuko everything she knows about Justin, absolutely everything. Of course, we'll keep in mind to keep a secret that you and your daughter are witches" Stein looked over to Sorako, who was already irritated by the way Stein was talking.  
"You really think she's going to just tell you everything?" Sorako muttered. "You really think she's going to let you fight her battles for her?" Stein pushed up his glasses, listening to all the questions being thrown at him. Sorako was feisty, he had to admit that fact for one. He didn't dislike it, but he didn't like it either; it was a trait that she possessed that made him wonder her true potentials. "DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU WONT HURT HER BY ASKING HER THAT!"

"Sora-chan" Shinigami spoke out, trying to calm everyone down. "Please-" Again, poor Shinigami was interrupted.

"How else do you expect us to find out about Justin? Your daughter is the only reliable source of hard information we have" Stein argued his point, taking a step forward towards Sorako. She sighed, standing up properly to look at Stein in the eyes through his foggy, large glasses.

"Are you stupid? Give her some time to recover first why don't you?" Sorako purely thought of the wellbeing of her daughter, Shizuko, because this wasn't the first time she did something 'stupid' like this. Sorako hated it; she hated how unfair this world was to Shizuko, she hated all the people who've hurt Shizuko, thinking she doesn't have any feelings, she especially hated seeing Shizuko in pain about love, especially because she had to go through the same thing.

Shinigami sighed out of annoyance, trying to speak out again, but getting cut off... Again...

"For all we could know, Justin could of lied to Shizuko about everything! We just need to find out what she knows about him straight forward first!" Stein raised his voice as you could see the thunderous tension between his and Sorako's intent gaze at each other.

"He wouldn't lie! He's not capable of lying to the girl he loves! He's a fucking saint! As if he would lie!" Sorako went on confidently about how she knew this situation better than Stein did, and she was right too. It's true, no matter how much Justin tried to forget Shizuko, he wasn't capable of doing so, but after what he had done to her, he wasn't so sure about whether she would feel the same way as he did anymore...

"Guys..." Shinigami spoke out again, raising his voice quite noticeably.

"We MUST find out more information!" Shinigami was ignored.

"Shinigami..." The irritated death god spoke out, his usual croaky and happy voice turning into the old menacing voice he possessed eight hundred years ago. Sorako and Stein looked over at the annoyed death god to see what he had wanted, "CHOP!"

Sorako and Stein fell to the floor with a 'thump', holding onto their heads in pain. "THAT HURT!" Their voices shouted at Shinigami in complete synchronization.

"Let me speak, please" That croaky yet soothing voice was back, "We'll let Sid, Marie and Asuza do their research. But, at the same time, we'll let Shizuko rest and get more comfortable around everyone before we ask her any straight forward questions... But, I'll also have Kid help us"

"Kid?" Stein stood up, still holding onto his head with one hand. "Does he know about Shizuko being a witch?" Shinigami shook his head and continued, "We'll only have him get to know her and report back, he doesn't know anything of the sort. But, if she were to choose to tell him herself, we can't stop that"

"Okay, let me get this perfectly fucking straight," Sorako spoke out with her vulgar language (now, you see where Akito and Shizuko get it from hey?), realizing what Shinigami was planning to do. "You're trying to set your son up.. With my daughter!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Stein sighed, pushing up his glasses. "Seriously..."

"Actually, Sora-chan is right" Shinigami chuckled nervously. Sorako smirked victoriously as Stein's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Wait, seriously? Shinigami was trying to hook his son up? WITH A WITCH? SORAKO'S DAUGHTER? WHAT?

"YOU REALLY THINK I'M GOING TO ACCEPT THIS!" Sorako shouted, protesting about the idea. Shinigami sighed deeply, explaining why he wanted to carry this out, "Well, think about it, Sora-chan. Justin was the only man, other than Akito, to get close to your daughter, and how? Because he loved her. Maybe if Kid were to do the same-"

"No"

"What? Just let me finish" Shinigami was getting irritated again from always getting cut off.

"Hell no."

A sigh escaped Shinigami's masked face as Sorako turned away with her arms crossed. "No way in fucking hell..." Stein brought up his two hands and rubbed the temples of his head, trying to calm down as the bickering between Shinigami and Sorako continued. All three of them sensed a powerful soul approaching the doors of the death room, waiting nervously to see who would appear behind them.

"Come in..." Shinigami motioned as the doors at the end of the long guillotine hallway opened. Locks of red hair and lazy blue eyes appeared, plastered in a black suit and olive green dress shirt. Sorako sighed, realizing who it was.

"Yo, Spirit-kun!" Shinigami cheered happily, annoying Stein and Sorako even more as Spirit walked up to the three. Little did they know, he had just heard from Asuza that an unknown force of two was approaching death city quite slowly.

"Shinigami-sama," He greeted, looking over to the honourable death god, "Stein" Spirit then turned to his ex partner and technician, greeting him as well with his normal expressionless face, "Sorako-chan!" His final movement was towards Sorako, scanning her body from top to bottom. Sorako creeped over to behind Shinigami, subtly hiding herself from the death scythe. "Spirit-kun..."

"Ah yes," Spirit cleared his throat, cutting to the chase, "Asuza has spotted an unknown party of two heading towards Death City. We do not know who the people are yet, but we can't be too careful to say they might be on Justin's side..." Spirits tone of voice had become much more serious and deep, making Sorako step out from behind Shinigami to listen to what he had to say. "Also, how's Shizuko doing?"

"We were going to check on her after this. She's currently with Akito and Kid" Stein pushed up his glasses, glancing over to Spirit, who nodded knowingly. "I hope she's okay..." Spirit spoke out, turning all mushy again, "I wouldn't want that cutie to get hurt" he said stupidly and unknowing of the fact that Sorako was right there.

"Ehhh, Spirit..." Shinigami coughed.

"You're fucked" Spirit heard Stein mumble before passing out from Sorako's blow to his head.

"No wonder why Maka's so embarrassed of him..." Sorako growled, wiping her hands of any contaminative substance that she might of gotten off the unconscious death scythe whilst touching him.

"To be honest, I don't blame her either"

* * *

"I love her" Those words rung in Kid's head over and over again, even long after he head heard Akito utter them so shyly and seriously. Kid didn't know why, but those words had a strikingly painful affect on his chest, no, it wasn't his chest, it was deeper than that. His eyes wandered from the faint smile on Shizuko's face to Akito who was happily blabbering on about how he was so worried whilst holding Shizuko's fragile hand. That gaze had turned itself back to Shizuko who was extremely out of it and had just woken up from a three day period of unconsciousness.

"I really missed you!" He heard Akito finish up his life droning chatter as Shizuko had a relatable look of relief on her face. "I missed you too, Akito" That usual smile was plastered on her face again, making Kid smile slightly as well. "Of course," as Shizuko began to speak again, she turned to Kid and looked him straight in his large golden eyes, "I missed you too, Kid"

Kid turned a light shade of red with a small gasp escaping his lips. Looking away in embarrassment, he heard Shizuko giggle a bit, and began to speak again "I'm sorry..."

Why was she apologizing? She protected everyone and risked her life, why? "Why are you apologizing?" Kid managed to say, looking back into Shizuko's faded violet eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong"

"If it weren't for me", Shizuko smiled in pain "Justin would of never come to Death City," she took a deep breath in, trying to hold back her tears, "And all of this would of never happened." She was completely incorrect in Kid's eyes, if she had never come, his same old boring life would of continued, and he would of never met such a potential filled girl. Everything she had said was wrong, because he felt as if it was fate.

"No, Shizuko..." His words caught the attention of the tired witch, and her partner that was sitting there, holding her hand tightly. "Don't apologize for something so trivial. It's not your fault at all, and it never will be" His comforting words put a smile on her face, pleasing Kid slightly. "Thankyou..."

A knock at the door was heard by the three, turning their attentions from each other, to the door just a few metres away from the hospital bed they were sitting at and around. "Come in"

In waltzed Stein and Sorako, to see Shizuko awake with a smile on her face, Akito grinning like an idiot like he always was, and Kid also smiling slightly.

"Ah! I expected you to be out cold for at least a week, Shizuko" Stein clapped his hands together, walking across the room towards Shizuko to check her condition. He focused his eyes on her chest, trying to see her soul again; nothing. As expected from a legendary witch, she can get knocked out and still hold Soul Protect in place. This amazed Stein greatly as he was thinking about all the magnificent things he could discover if he cut her up. That disgusting smirk appeared again.

"Ugh, stop being a creep." Akito muttered, looking at Stein expressionless. Sorako giggled a bit, also walking over to her daughter, "Are you okay, Shi-chan?"

Shizuko nodded with a smile. In fact, the minute Shizuko had woken up, all her wounds had healed and she would of been alright to leave already. Stein pulled down the thin white blanket off of her abdomen to reveal her bandaged up chest and stomach which had had a bloody red stain on it. Kid gasped, staring at the blochy red marks intently in horror.

"Don't worry Kid" He turned to hear Akito mutter, but questioned himself inside his head of how it could be anywhere close to 'okay'. Stein started to unravel the bandage on Shizuko's stomach to check the wound that had been caused by Justin's fatal stab. As a light blush appeared on Kid's cheek, he was then revealed to a flawless stomach. The deep wound had completely healed itself within three days of rest.

"Ah! Shi-chan," Sorako cried in happiness, leaping forward to hug her daughter, "I'm so glad you're okay!" the exaggeration pained Shizuko's ears. My god, the exaggeration...

"Well of course I'm okay," Shizuko chuckled slightly as Sorako finally let go of her poor neck, "I do get these abilities from you, after all"

"Awwwww!" Sorako squealed, hugging Shizuko tightly again. "You're just like your mother; a real fighter!" Shizuko sighed, whilst Akito laughed uncontrollably.

Seeing the smiles on Shizuko's face had brought Kid's heart to an ease. That annoying pain in his chest had disappeared as he began to smile along with Akito and Sorako, even Stein started to smile. As the hugging and joyous welcoming came to a halt, Shizuko turned to Kid who had been there the whole time, patiently waiting by her side. "Come on Kid"

"Eh?" He looked towards everyone with a confused expression planted on his face, "What?"

"Give her a hug, you dummy" Akito pointed out, sighing deeply as he let go of Shizuko's back. "How slow can you get?" Kid flushed a light pink colour as he stood up from his seat shakily.  
"Go on, I'll allow it just this once" Sorako mumbled, looking out the window as Kid approached Shizuko slowly. Reaching out his arms, whilst standing at the edge of that hospital bed, he saw Shizuko grin cutely. As his heart started to beat faster and faster as he leaned down and she leaned up a bit. With her head rested on his shoulder and his rested on hers, their arms wrapped around each other and held on tightly.

"Thank you, Kid..."

* * *

_My god, so damn corny LOL! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and sorry, i've put more unanswered questions out there, haven't i? ;) hahaha_  
_TAKUMI AND SARI? OOOH~ o-o; LOL_  
_It's good seeing Sorako act mother-like, don't you think? ;) I do ;3_  
_Anyway, hope you've enjoyed this chapter; i'll try not to procrastinate this time and upload the next chapter asap!_  
_Also, thank you for the kind reviews, readers (;_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	7. Realization Of The Past

Sorry this chapter is so short everyone! I've been so busy and braindead! :( Also, my Ciel lemon is in the middle of it's climax! So that'll be out... Probably by tomorrow or the day after that! I'd also like to wish my best friend, Akemi, a very happy 14th birthday! :)  
Anywho, Kid finally finds out his feelings? A little snippit of Shizuko's past? How does Akito really feel? Who are Sari and Takumi? MORE QUESTIONS! D:  
Enjoy :)

* * *

Death the Kid was happy, extremely happy, yet he did not know why this feeling had occurred within his mind and body all of a sudden. That once pounding pain in his chest had turned into a fluttering, joyous feeling of happiness. Skipping home quiet happily after just experiencing one of Shizuko's hugs, he was humming a tune to himself with Liz and Patty walking on either sides of him with confused facial expressions.

_'She hugged me! I felt the warmth of her body, the softness of her skin against mine, her chest pressed up against mine!' _Kid didn't know why, but these constant flashbacks kept on appearing in his mind, but he didn't disagree with them. With a stupidly large grin printed on his face, Liz and Patty wondered what had happened to their once so serious meister.

"Psst, Patty.. Is Kid acting a bit weird to you?" Liz whispered to her younger, also ponderous sister. "He's much... Happier than he usually is, don't you think Patty?" She concluded as she looked at Patty, who was stroking the tip of her chin as if she had a beard. Patty then stared intently at Kid, who was grinning quite idiotically, and noticed that he was ignoring all things both symmetrical and asymmetrical around him, which he usually spent minutes, even hours inspecting, measuring and crying over. Something was definitely wrong. Patty looked up at her sister with her large blue eyes as the two Thompson sisters stopped dead on their tracks to try and see if Kid would notice. Their partner on the other hand, was still skipping happily back to the mansion. This was weird...

Kid had finally realized that his partners, Liz and Patty, were no longer by his side and stopped to turn around. "What's wrong Liz, Patty?"

"We could ask you the same thing, Kid" Liz raised an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips. Patty nodded in agreement as they both stared at their overreacting partner in front of them. "You're acting very strange, even for you" They had all arrived into the sight of Kid's mansion. A slight shade of pink appeared on his pale cheeks, as a pause of awkwardness had interrupted Kid answering his partner's question. After a while, Kid finally spoke out, "I need to ask you guys something once we get back to the mansion..."

Finally walking in through the large doors of his mansion, Kid managed to sit himself down on the couch without checking any symmetry or positioning of his paintings. Waiting for Liz and Patty to sit down besides him, Kid finally spoke.

"Shizuko's much better now" He started off as Liz immediately knew what was coming, Patty, on the other hand was listening intently, not picking up any of Kid's implications. "She just woke up today"

"Kid, come on..." Liz sighed, irritated. "Get to the point before Patty goes crazy..."  
Death the Kid sighed, and finally got to the point where he too, was going to go crazy. "I can't stop thinking about her... It's like an annoying asymmetrical painting and I don't know where it is and it's making me go crazy!" He panted after that mouthful.

"More like a symmetrical piece of art that you can't keep your eyes off of" Liz smirked, putting one of her hands on Kid's shoulder. Kid looked up at her with eye's that begged her to tell him what was going on. In the end, Liz did know an awful lot about mushy gooey feelings like this than Kid did.

"Oooh! Patty gets it now!" Patty clapped her hands as she hugged Kid around his neck from behind him. "GO KID GO!"

"Nani?" He muttered a simple one worded question. Liz slapped her forehead and sighed. "You like her, Kid. I'm actually not surprised, she's a wonderful girl"  
His eyes widened. Really? Is this what it was?

"KID LIKES SHI-CHAN~" Patty got up and ran around the room as Liz smiled to herself.

Oh, maybe this is so...

* * *

"From what Giriko has told me..." Noah spoke, feeling quite irritated, but keeping calm like he usually does, "Your past girlfriend is quite interesting..." He ended with a sly smirk, looking towards Justin who was standing there in front of him.

Justin knew that he was thinking up one of his conniving plans again, he just didn't know exactly what. He had left Shizuko shortly after injuring her quite extremely and had regretted it a lot; maybe if he had stayed there and helped her she'd accept him as she did before he had made the grave mistake of having an affair with another woman. As he felt his heart slowly sink deep into his chest, the voices started up again.

"Oh yeah, Noah, she's a fucking babe" Giriko laughed, although his voice was completely serious, "She's a strong one as well. She'd make a great trophy girlfriend for you" Giriko saw Justin grit his teeth and clench his fists in anger. Out of respect, on the other hand, Justin could not say anything back towards Noah. Justin had quite a lot of respect for Noah, and Noah's beliefs, and wanted dearly to resurrect Asura along with Giriko, and Gopher.

"Justin, you shouldn't have a problem with anything Giriko says" Noah stated, taking a deep breath in with his eyes closed. "You don't, do you?" Noah then opened his eyes and exhaled, staring straight into Justin's. He simply nodded with a sigh, acting as if he didn't care for Shizuko, but deep down, he wanted to know exactly what they were going to do.

"Good" Noah smirked, "Because I think we've just come a step closer to the resurrection of our god; Asura"

* * *

"I think you're all good to go home now, Shizuko" Stein pulled the end of the stethoscope away from Shizuko's chest as he folded it up and put it on the table besides them. "You've completely stopped bleeding internally and externally, and there are no signs of pain or bruising left." He concluded, pushing up his glasses with a small smile. Akito and Sorako sighed in relief, feeling glad that Shizuko was fine now.

"You know" Sorako grinned, "I have a great idea" As Stein left the room for the family of three to be together in privacy, Akito and Shizuko looked over to the overjoyed witch that had just spoke. They made eye contact with her, implying that they wanted to know her 'great idea'. "We should all live together again! Like old times!"

An awkward silence flooded the room oh so eerily.

"How about no" Akito chuckled and then stopped suddenly, pulling a face at Sorako. "We're good, thanks"

"Well gee, that is my daughter over there you know" Sorako grabbed Akito's collar, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want"

"Mother, please" Shizuko sighed, pulling the blanket off of her. Akito had already brought clothes for Shizuko to change to and everything she needed to leave the hospital with. "We're much more capable of taking care of ourselves than you think"

"But you're not even sixteen yet, Shi-chan!" Sorako sulked, sitting down on the bed as her daughter stood up to find her bag of clothes. That's right, Shizuko was still only fifteen, in fact, she would be turning sixteen in only a short one months time. Akito turned around, knowing that Shizuko was about to change clothes, "Yeah, Shizuko. But ignoring that for a second, what do you want to know for your birthday?" He grinned to himself, many ideas running through his head.

"Throw me a party, and I'll release soul protect and kick your ass" Shizuko had put on her skirt, and was working towards buttoning up her shirt. "Really, I don't want to cause more trouble" She ended with a sigh, fixing the collar of her shirt.

"You haven't released soul protect since..." Akito stopped dead on his tracks, feeling the awkward silence slip into the infirmary room again. "Sorry"  
Shizuko shook her head, indicating that it was okay to mention it, although it pained her so much. "The only person I didn't want to show was Justin, but who cares now, hey?" She tried to laugh it off, but it had failed. Sorako shot Akito a sharp, intimidating glare as he stopped talking.

Fixing her tie, and then slipping on her vest and shoes, Shizuko grabbed her bag and was ready to leave. "Okay, we should go home now" Akito and Sorako nodded, following the witch that secretly regretted magic.

Akito had remembered the time that Shizuko had last released 'Soul Protect', and as much as it pained him to see that sight, he couldn't help but remember everything that had happened on that night...

* * *

_"Shizuko!" He cried out to her as the broken hearted girl ran out into the blasting cold winds and piercing rain. "Shizuko! Wait!" He cried out again, chasing after her, slowly catching up to the girl that had been crying so much. Reaching out his hand, as his blue eyes widened, he managed to grab onto her hands and pull her back into him. Pulling her restless body into a tight, forceful embrace, his salty tears started to mix into the pouring, dull rain. "Please, listen to me..."_

_"Let me go, Justin!" Her tears only became more frequent as she tried to push away from the taller man that was holding her close._

_"Let me explain!"_

_"Why should I!" Shizuko stopped trying to push as he legs started to feel heavy. As her knees shook, his grip on her became tighter, holding her upright. "W-who.. Are you?" Her question had shocked him thoroughly. Her teary violet eyes looked straight into his, piercing right through all his words and thoughts. "Who the hell are you?" Her question became more firm, the tears still rolling. Her voice had turned from a shaky one to a demanding one. Justin saw the eyes of the girl he had loved so much and had just done wrong start to slowly close as he thought she was slipping out of consciousness._

_"Shizuko!" Justin then heard the worried and angered voice of her partner, Akito, who was frantically searching for the poor girl. "Where are you!"  
The girl he was holding in his arms had fallen to her knees with her eyes closed._

_"Justin!" Another girl had run to the scene, with a blonde boy with emerald green eyes following her every step. Akito had caught sight of the two who had run after Justin, as they both stared at each other in shock. "You..." They had muttered in unison, shooting daggers at each other.  
The boy with the green eyes had caught the attention of Justin and the girl that had fallen before him. Nudging the girl besides him, she and Akito had also turned their devoted attention to Shizuko and Justin._

_"S-so.." A slight mutter escaped her lips as everyone saw her push herself off the ground with her eyes still closed. Before they could speak her name, she spoke again, "Soul P-Protect..."_

_Akito's eyes widened._

_Sari and Takumi watched in curiosity._

_And Justin stood there before Shizuko in utter fear._

_"RELEASE!" one final scream escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes. The once soft and beautiful violet eyes she possessed had turned into a dark, bloody red colour._

_As everybody around her looked to the damp ground underneath her, a dark purple, nearly black enchantment circle appeared. As it lifted itself off the ground and flew above Shizuko's head, her body appearance started to change._

_"Sh-Shizuko" Justin reached out his hand towards the entranced girl before her, but only got rapidly shocked and pushed back when the magic intent surrounding her increased suddenly._

_The appearance she had had before, the one of a normal adolescent girl had changed. No, she wasn't that anymore. She looked older, scarier and much stronger. Her magic, taking the splitting image of a griffon, started to affect her. Her soft, slender hands started to grow sharp and rough, until they didn't resemble hands anymore; they had become dangerous claws. The clothes that were covering her soaked back had ripped, and two, large black wings had sprouted, spreading themselves out. Last, but not least, a much noticeable tail had appeared, swinging from side to side behind her._

_"WHAT IS THAT!" Sari shouted out, her eyes in pain from the hideous sight. "H-HIDEOUS MONSTER!"_

_The Shizuko on the inside knew exactly what Sari was saying was completely true. This is why she had always kept on 'Soul Protect', so people wouldn't have to see this hideous sight of her for themselves. Unlike her mother, and her grandmother, she had not yet been able to control the destructive intent in her heart, the colour of her eyes changing, the appearance she took on, and how strong she was on the inside. This was why she hated using magic; Shizuko hated being a witch. Akito had seen this side of her before, and for him, she would try to not release her protect, to save him from the madness. This was also the first time Justin had seen this side of her. He was staring at a complete stranger. No, it couldn't even be considered human anymore. Shizuko had to accept it all._

_"Sorry, Akito" Shizuko's voice had changed from the calm voice it was, to a deeper and more serious one. "But you're going to have to bare with this for a little longer" Her red eyes looked over to his blue eyes. As he took in a deep breath, he remembered the very first, and the last time he had witnessed this sight. That's right, it was to protect him. No matter what this was on the outside, it was his partner on the inside. Akito nodded in agreement. Looking at Sari, Takumi and Justin, he saw all their eyes widen in shock, not knowing what was coming next. Akito knew exactly what was coming..._

_"I know you don't want to do this" Shizuko looked at her partner who was walking over to her with his head down, then turned to Sari and Takumi, "But a challenge is a challenge, right, Sari?"_

_Sari was shocked, but Shizuko was correct. Sari did challenge her, yet she didn't know that Shizuko had heard her. She was obviously not serious, but still..._

_'I'll fight her for you, even if it's to the death'_

_"To the death right?" Shizuko smirked, holding out her hand towards Akito. "To be honest, I want to make this as quick and as painless as possible" No, this wasn't Shizuko, not at all. "I don't want to waste my time with the likes of you" She was completely ignoring Justin._

_Akito closed his eyes as he started to glow, and that black bladed, crescent moon shaped scythe landed into Shizuko's small hands perfectly. Spinning it around a few times, she chuckled, and pointed the tip of the blade in Sari's direction._

_"Shizuko, please don't" Justin called out to her, begging, pleading, wanting her to stop. "This isn't you"_

_"Oh don't even fucking bother, Justin" Shizuko lifted the scythe from Sari's direction to curve around Justin's neck. "You go after her" Was he really going to die? The executioner himself?_

_Before Shizuko had noticed it, Takumi was already holding his weapon in a fighting stance. Looking into his green eyes, Shizuko could see pain, regret, doubt... She knew Takumi definitely was not the type to agree to something like this, but Sari knew she had complete control over him by her manipulation. _

_"Go, Takumi" She heard a slight muffle from the spear Justin was holding. As he apologized, running towards her with Sari in place in the direction of Shizuko's vital organs, Shizuko removed Akito from around Justin's neck and slashed it across Sari in the direction of Takumi. Using the handle of the spear to block her attack, Takumi knew that that one simple attack wasn't all to it. _

_"Tamashii no... KYOUMEI!" Shizuko shouted, her eyes widening as the scythe in her hand started to grow. As it nearly doubled in length, the one curved blade had multiplied into five curved blades, one coming out of the next, until it looked like a large, curved black wing. The edges were coated in a shining, white shade and the blade glistened even more in the rain._

_Racing towards Takumi, Shizuko grinned psychotically as she got ready and swung the edgy scythe at Takumi, something stopped her._

_"SHIZUKO!" She felt a pair of arms wrap around her stomach from behind. The tip of the first blade was at Takumi's neck. _

_"Why.." Shizuko closed her eyes. "DID YOU STOP ME!" Removing herself from his grip she spun around and sliced Justin with the five blades. Flying back with much force, he landed on the ground unconscious._

_"Shizuko, that's enough" Of course, this voice had to be none other than her mother. "Enable Soul Protect, now!" __Shizuko looked over to see her worried mother tearing up. "Please, stop this" She walked up towards her transformed daughter. Lifting up her hand to pat_

_Shizuko's head, she placed her thumb in the middle of her forehead. "Nero"_

_As Akito turned back to his human form, Shizuko fell on the ground, completely passed out. Her claws had turned back into normal hands, the wings had been contracted back into her back, still leaving the large rips on the back of her shirt, and her eyes had faded back into it's usual deathly shade of purple.  
"That's enough, Shi-chan..."_

_

* * *

_

"You okay, Akito?" Shizuko grinned, poking Akito's cheek as the two were walking home in silence. "You haven't said a thing..." She concluded with a pout.

"I'm fine" Akito smiled back, placing a hand on her head.

"You forget that I have a very strong soul connection with you, Akito" Shizuko sighed, knowing exactly what her troubled partner was thinking about. "I can technically read you like a book"

Akito sighed, knowing he had been defeated. "I'm sorry, Shizuko..." He didn't know what else to say. He was shocked when he heard an apology from her instead.  
"I'm sorry I ever did it..." She started again, her smile turning into her usual expressionless face. "It must of been pretty scary, hey?" Akito nodded in response thinking about the change of colour in her eyes on that rainy night.

"But I've learnt something, a very important lesson..." Shizuko started to smile again, "Falling in love only ever gets you hurt in the end, and no matter what, cherish the true friends you currently have" She looked over to Akito. "Because they'll do anything for you"

"Pssh" Akito rolled his eyes. "That was too cheesy, even for you" Smiling, he put his arm over Shizuko and pulled her closer to him. "Of course I'd do anything for you"

Smiling back, they continued to walk home arm in arm, so desperately wanting to take a nice long rest.

_'Silly, I'd follow you to the ends of the world. I'd follow you no matter how old I am, how broken I am, or even how scared I am... Because without you, I'd be nothing. Shizuko, without you, there would be no me...'_

"And you say I'm cheesy" Shizuko chuckled a bit, but genuinely. Ah shit, Akito forgot she could technically read whatever ran through his head when their souls are close to each other. She looked up at him with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Akito, for everything..."

* * *

_Oh my gosh, i'm sorry again that this took so long! :( I've been so busy. and Oh so braindead._  
_Also, if any of my readers have tumblr, tell me! :) My tumblr link is on my profile page~ Along with my facebook o-o;_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter to it's crappy extent. Excuse the extreme shittiness of it :( I'll so better next time!_

_Also, watch out for my Ciel Phantomhive Lemon! It's coming out in a few days ;) Hahaha 3  
Next chapter will go further into the mysteries of Sari and Takumi o: UHOH~_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	8. Assignment

Hawhawhaw, it's out! Faster than usual may i add! Hope you enjoy :)  
Reviews are greatly appreciated, LOL!  
Anywho, it's a very corny chapter, and kind of a filler, but sorry

* * *

"Well, this sure is awkward..." Akito chuckled as he and his quiet partner walked into their first class in a long time. All the students who had already taken their seats were now staring contently at Shizuko and Akito. Sighing, Stein welcomed them back to class after their one month leave from attending school.

After the incident where Shizuko was hospitalized, after she had completely healed, Shinigami had put Akito and Shizuko on all types of missions, and has forced Akito into the routine of hunting for Kishin eggs. Considering the fact they both Shizuko and Akito could turn into weapons, Shinigami, along with Sorako and Stein has assigned Akito to be the weapon, not Shizuko, due to the fact that this is what the other students (other than Kid) is knowledgeable about. Not only that, Shizuko had suggested to Sorako that she learnt more of how to control herself if Soul Protect were ever to be released suddenly like that again. It had been a difficult, tiring, and full one month for the two.

Even though they had gone on many missions, and gone through a lot of training, Shizuko and Akito still saw their friends daily as they came to Shibusen to meet with Shinigami.

"You guys are back!" Liz stood up from her seat, averting her attention from perfecting her manicured nails to the two who had just entered the room for the first time in a month. "You're back to attending classes now!"

Akito nodded with his usual grin as Shizuko smiled slightly in Kid's direction. "We're back"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Patty cried out in happiness, clapping her hands together in pure delight. Suddenly, everyone started to welcome them back, since they had only attended two or three classes before they left.

"GREAT! ALL THE ATTENTION IS ON THEM NOW!" Black Star rolled his eyes, and then started to glare at the two. Tsubaki smiled reluctantly, as she tried to calm her egotistic partner down.

"Black Star, stop acting so uncool..." Soul sighed, not bothering to open his eyes from his slouched and relaxed position next to Maka.

"Soul, please, sit up..." Maka was ignored, of course. "Maka.. CHOP!" She brought out a large dictionary and slammed it down on Soul's head. Soul had fallen off his chair, unconscious with a 'thud'.

Walking towards their allocated seats, Akito and Shizuko had felt as if a lot of things had been lifted off their chests. Taking a month off to work on improving yourself mentally and physically really lets you think about things from an objective point of view.

"Okay, let's start this class now," Stein coughed, pushing up his glasses slightly and looked into the crowd of anxious meisters and weapons. "But before we take on another extraordinary dissection lesson, I'd like to announce an assignment that will weigh thirty percent of your half yearly examination marks."

"WHAT!" majority of the class shouted out in unison and shock. Thirty percent was an awful lot... Of course, Maka had thought of this situation as her time to shine brightly amongst the crowd. Regardless of her excitement, it couldn't help but cease her grin when she saw Ox smirk and look at her sheepishly. Not only was he a form of competition, Maka had also heard from Stein and her father, Spirit (that perverted death scythe that had the awful pick up line), that Shizuko and Akito were two very fierce and intelligent competitors. She sighed in irritation at the increase of competition, but her adrenaline only started to boil.

Black Star and Soul on the other hand were taking this quite lightly, whilst as Kid and Tsubaki had neutral feelings about this assignment. As the chatter continued, Stein decided to cease it.

"Now listen up, you guys better take this assignment completely seriously, or I will fail you without hesitation, and that's not even the worst part of it. If you don't do this with complete caution, you could cost the lives of yourself and your whole group" Everyone went silent as Stein looked around the class to study everyone's' facial expressions.

Maka raised her shaky hand, "What would this assignment require us to do, Stein-sensei?" She too, the confident bookworm she usually was, was scared about this.

"Ah, yes" Stein lifted himself off the edge of the table which he was leaning on. Reaching his hand down into his lab pocket, he pulled out a cigarette, lit it and placed the end into his mouth. "Teamwork, and lot's of it"

More chatter continued as everyone was too confused about Stein's vague explanation.

"By the end of this assignment, some of you might even become death scythe's with ease..." This one line had got everyone to shut up and listen intently to Stein's words.

"I'm only going to explain this once, and once only. If you're scared, don't participate, but that will result in immediate fail, but at least you know your lives will be spared" He sighed, looking up to all the students in the class with dead set seriousness lurking in his eyes, "This class has some of the best meisters and weapons in Shibusen Academy, and I have ranked you all in order of how good your teamwork with your partner is on this" Stein revealed a large, neatly printed chart with everyone's names on it. "Here, is a chart with your pure strength as meister and weapon" He revealed another chart to the class. "And this, according to my calculations from the other two charts, will be the groups you guys will be working in" He revealed the third and final chart which would explain to everyone exactly what he wanted.

* * *

"Stein, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" Sorako raged, throwing her arms up in the air in anger at the idiocy of the assignment Stein had just given his class, the class her daughter was in. "ARE YOU STUPID!" She concluded with a question as the two, and Spirit stood in front of the mirror of where Shinigami's projection stood there in awkwardness.

"An assignment" He chuckled sarcastically feeling proud with himself, pushing up his glasses and looking over to Sorako.

"YOU'RE FUCKING CRAZY! DO YOU KNOW THE LEVEL OF DIFFICULTY THIS ASSIGNMENT IS AT AND IS BASED ON! ARE YOU GOING TO TAKE THE COMPLETE RESPONSIBILITY IF A STUDENT LOSES THEIR LIFE DURING IT! ARE YOU REALLY THAT FUCKING IDIOTIC, STEIN!" She flamed some more, and then looked to Shinigami's cautious projection. Even though his face was covered, both Stein and Spirit could tell he too, was worried and scared for his safety when Sorako was angry. "Are you really going to let him do this, Shinigami-sama? Your son's life is at stake here!"

"Sora-chan, I'm trusting Kid's precious life here with your daughter" Shinigami stated, trying to calm down his old friend who had the bad habit of over reacting and raging at everything she disliked. She looked at him with a questioning expression. "This is why I asked Stein to put their two groups together. I think Kid can truly learn off Shizuko, and if they work together, I'm very sure they can beat Maka and Black Star's group without having Shizuko release Soul Protect"

"Are you saying she's weak with Soul Protect?" Sorako's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she cracked her knuckles.

"Of course not. Maka and Black Star both require mass amounts of power for their fighting techniques, except Maka is just more rational than Black Star is. Therefore, their power altogether is quite high. I think if we put Kid and Shizuko together, with Kid's long range distance fighting style, and Shizuko's power and short range combat, their power will exceed the power of even Marie or Asuza. Just maybe..."

"And this also explains why you put my darling Maka with Black Star? Tsubaki, I understand, they are best friends after all, but Black Star will drive her nuts!" Spirit complained. It was so damn obvious that he was just trying to impress everyone by 'caring' for Maka's feelings and thoughts.

"Spirit-kun, Sora-chan, please listen to me" Shinigami's voice got serious, quieting the witch and the infamous death scythe. "I told Stein to set this assignment"

"Why? Because we are very close to figuring out the location of Justin's villainous group" Stein interjected. "More than half the students in the class informed me that they wanted to terminate their participation in this assignment, and just take the difficult written exam instead."  
Sorako looked over at Stein, and then Shinigami.

"That's right, Sora-chan. In the end, it's all up to the four strongest pairings in that grade of technicianship & weaponry, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, Akito and of course, Shizuko" Shinigami ended his sentence. Sighing in defeat, Shizuko questioned Shinigami and Stein. "What does this assignment require them to do, exactly?"

"Well," Stein spoke out, "Let me explain this now then"

He cleared his throat with a cough.

"The beginning of this assignment is quite easy and I think the pairs will pass quite easily. This part just requires the groups to get along with their partnering pairings by spending as much time with them as possible, everyday if it ever comes to desperate measures. In your cases, Kid and Shizuko have to get along, and Black Star and Maka would have to get along. This will go on for precisely a month, until they learn enough about each other to enter their first stage of testing; a written exam about each other"

Spirit and Sorako nodded in unison, hanging on Stein's every word.

"The second part of this assignment will be a tad more difficult. This part will require each team of two groups to go on a three star mission, which will contribute into the location and the possible small battle between the henchmen Justin's group by using their teamwork and Soul Resonance. This mission will require them to gather up atleast fifteen Kishin eggs each atleast within a short amount of time to enable for them to pass"

Sighing, Sorako finally realized the difficulty of this assignment and the hardships the four partnerships will have to go through.

"The third and final stage of this assignment, will either result in two things, passing with major injuries, or death" Stein said very seriously, captivating both the witch and death scythe.

"I know Maka will pass!" Spirit cheered as Sorako noted Stein to complete his explanation about this task. "She has her mother's, my ex wife's, determination!" He concluded, clenching his fist as Sorako hit him over the hit to shut him up.

"By this stage, I'm very sure every other student except for Shizuko and Akito, Soul and Maka, Black Star and Tsubaki and Kid, Patty and Liz would have dropped out and decided to take the written exam instead. This is where those four groups will beat Justin and his group before they have the chance to completely resurrect Asura again. Of course, you two, myself, Sid, Marie and Asuza will help out with everything"

"I see..." Sorako said solemnly as her head hung in anxiety. "And you're sure this will work, Stein?"

"Sora-chan, why do you think I've been putting her on two star, even three star missions and getting you to train her transformation control for the past month? This is the moment where she will do what she came to Shibusen to do; to find Justin and defeat him once and for all" Shinigami assured, his voice softening a bit.

Sorako looked up, and nodded with a smile. "You're right"

Stein's stern smile turned into a cocky grin as he lifted up his head.

"Now, shall we begin some preparations?"

* * *

"What were you even thinking at that time?" Takumi sighed, sitting down on the chair closest to his partner, resting his hands and head on the table in front of it. "Really... Now you're going to go and make their lives worse. They'll always have to live knowing she's someone who takes on such a form. I don't want you doing this stuff, Sari" In the end, Takumi would always be the rational one of the two. Sari knew he was right, he knew he was right, but why did Sari never listen to his kind and caring words? Because she never wanted to accept the truth. The truth was, as much as she tried, Justin would never love her as much as he loved Shizuko, no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she manipulated, no matter how much she wishes with all her heart that it isn't true.

"I told you, Takumi... The one thing all the people she loves and who loves her back fears about her is that hideous formation she takes after she releases her stupid Soul Protect. Takumi, you've told me not to spread the fact that she's a witch, I don't know why you'd request such an absurd thing, but I've listened to your word. Now, just listen to me, please" Even so, these words had somehow convinced Takumi. Sighing, he nodded slightly, his eyes in pain.

"You haven't answered my question, Sari..." Takumi spoke out. "What were you thinking at that time, huh? What made you hate her so much? What did she ever do to you?"

"It started with simple jealousy... Before they started to date, when I had found out he 'liked' her, I wanted to be in her position. For heavens sake, she didn't even acknowledge him at the time! Then, she started to like him back, and then they started to date or they became 'boyfriend and girlfriend'. As kind as I tried to be to him, my feelings never got through, he only ever saw her in his eyes, only her..." Sari looked away, trying to think of all the answers to Takumi's demanding questions.

"I found out he was going to leave her anyway after two and a half years of 'being in love' as he called it. I was so fucking happy... Why? Because I thought I had a great chance now. Then, as usual, my hopes were crushed when I overheard Justin and Noah speaking to each other about his departure... He wasn't leaving because he stopped loving her, no, it wasn't that at all. He was leaving everything behind because his change of beliefs, from the great Shinigami to the infamous Demon God Asura, was going to upset her. He was simply distancing himself like that for her sake." Tears filled up to the brim of her eyes as she wiped them away with her sleeve in a way that Takumi couldn't tell she was upset or crying.

"That's why I did it. If he was going to leave anyway, I might as well of tried to make him mine before he did. Maybe then would I feel a sense of peace..."

After a long awkward and eerie silence, Takumi finally had his opinion on Sari's situation. "Sari, that's fucked up." She looked at him with shocked eyes as if she had just been greatly and deeply offended. "No, really... If he can't even stop to look at your individuality and your feelings, then he's not good enough for you" She smiled at his encouraging words, but knew that no matter how hard she tried, her feelings for Justin would never change his preferences.

"Thank you, Takkun" Sari smiled, bringing back childhood memories with that very nickname thought up by the person Takumi had cherished so dearly.

"Sari... Please don't-"

"Why? If you're helping me so much, I might as well do something small to help you get rid of those horrible memories, hey?" She smiled again, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sari wasn't all bad. In fact, she loved Takumi (as a brother of course) and wanted him to be happy, even if it was with the person she loathed so hard.

_'Takkun!'_ The voice of a small girl rung in Takumi's head._ 'Takkun! Takkun! Cheer up please!'_ She cried again_. 'Takkun, don't be sad! I'll always be here for you!'_ Gritting his teeth in pain and irritation, Takumi tried so hard to forget the girl who had once invented and called out that nickname so easily to him, the girl he could never forget about; Shizuko.

* * *

"You know what's kind of funny?" Akito grinned happily as he sat, sprawled out on the couch in his and Shizuko's living room. "The fact that nearly everyone dropped out of that assignment. I mean, how hard could it be, hey?" Despite his image and personality, Akito was secretly a very confident and competitive person. No matter how hard the mission, assignment or job he was given, he'd always go through with it until his last breath was taken away. This was something Shizuko loved so much about him.

"Pssh, bunch of pussies..." Shizuko sighed, opening the fridge to check for any cold drinks as she stood there, ponderous, in her sleeping shorts and a skimpy sleeping tank top. "But it does seem pretty hard... I mean we have to work with that perfectionist, Kid, for about a month" She ended up sighing deeply.

"Can't be that bad! Better than the other two. If it were Black Star, both of your power would be complete over kill. If you were with Maka, her know it all-ism would drive you insane. Plus, two scythes in a group won't do any good to the world" Akito looked over to their connected kitchen to stare right at Shizuko's back side. She was till looking around in the fridge. "I'm really glad we were placed first on the team work and partnership co-operation list, although it was kind of stupid how we tied with Black Star and Tsubaki for the power rankings though..." Akito ended up sighing in defeat. After all, no matter how kind he was on the outside, he loved being first on the inside.

Looking over to Shizuko, he saw that she had finally chosen something to drink and was facing his way. His eyes traced down her face from her relaxed violet eyes to her soft pink lips. Working his way down to her exposed chest, he gulped, trying to hold back any urges or vulgar thoughts he had had about her at that very moment. Looking away with a blush on his face. He heard the fridge door open and close again, as the footsteps of his partner got closer and closer. Turning around at the last second, he saw her sit down besides him, sighing a bit whilst holding her cup of orange juice. Going completely red, he halted his heavy and fast pace breathing and looked away swiftly.

"Akito?" Shizuko looked over at her weapon and partner, placing one of her hands on his trembling leg. "You seem... Nervous. What's wrong?" She concluded as he looked back at the corner of his eye to see her leaning over slightly, trying to look at his face.

_'B-breasts. Ah! Stop looking you dumbass! She's going to kick your ass, and you won't be able to ever have children (with her) ever!'_ Akito held onto his head, trying to get rid of the images appearing suddenly into his head.

"Akito!" Shizuko had run to the other side to face him directly, and seeing his face turn bright red. Mistaking the nervous blush for a sign of a high temperature, Shizuko got worried. "You're sick! Aren't you!" Akito kept his head down in his hands, flustered.

_'Take advantage of this'_ A deep, menacing voice, sort of like Soul's, in Akito's head commanded him.

_'No! Don't take advantage of her kindness!'_ Another, softer voice argued.

_'Pssh! It's time that girl moved on with you now! Grab her, pin her down and kiss the crap out of her!'_ Again, the menacing voice was putting up quite a good argument against the softer voice.

_'What's your problem? Do you really want to make things awkward between you and her?' _Again, another well put up argument.

"SHUT UP!" Akito shouted out in frustration, and then realized that no one was actually speaking within the vicinity of that room. Lifting up his head to meet Shizuko's direct gaze, his face turned even more red. No, he simply could not admit that he was looking down her top!

"Oh crap, you're all red" Shizuko gasped, "Get in to bed"

"I'm fine" Akito argued.

"Bed. NOW! Whether you fucking like it or not, and I will take care of you!"

_'Well, I don't think she's giving you a choice now... SO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THIS, AKITO!'_ Again, that menacing voice shouted, giving Akito a slight headache.

"Come on" Shizuko held onto Akito's hand firmly and stood up, pulling him into his bedroom. "I'll take care of you" She concluded with that convincing cute smile of hers. Not being able to say anything back or arguing with his partners wishes, Akito nodded, still blushing as Shizuko lead him to his room.

Lying down on his bed, Akito closed his eyes to prevent himself from looking at certain 'things' any further.

'Fuck, this isn't good. This isn't good. She's going to kill me if she finds out! Then my little 'precious' will be squeezed so hard that I won't be able to have children when I grow up. FUCK!'

"You seem really tense, what happened?" Akito heard Shizuko's concerned voice from next to him.

"N-nothing"

"Really..." His partner moved from her seat next to his bed to the edge of his bed, sighing sarcastically. "You're probably just tired, hey?" She ended up chuckling.

"Y-yeah.." He managed to respond softly, keeping his eyes closed.

"Well, I'll go make some dinner, you just keep on sleeping and I'll tell you when it's ready, okay?" Shizuko skipped out, still not knowing what was wrong with her partner.

"What's wrong? I love you so much." Akito sighed, opening his eyes and turning to his side to look out the window. "So much that it hurts"

* * *

_Told you it was corny.. LOL HOW CRAPTASTIC 8D_  
_Anywho, next chapter will be out sooner than usual :) Since i'm not on a break._  
_MUAHAHAHA! I WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN WITH KID AND SHIZUKO? ;) HAHAHAHA_

**- OtakuKeik.**


	9. Getting To Know You

Wow, sorry this took so long! I went away on holidays, and i came back to school, and i was busy, and i- *shot*  
Well, i'm in the mood for writing now :D And has just planned out this whole story ! THere might even be a sequel, who knows ;)  
Hahaha, enjoy! THIS IS A JUICY EPISODE! :D FULL OF SECRETS AND MORE QUESTIONS!  
:D

* * *

"And we all know, the best way to get to know each other is through the act of extremely fun and COMPETITIVE sports!" Black Star declared with a large grin on his face, bringing out a basketball to the group and bouncing it a few times.

After school had ended, Stein had encouraged the Kids to get working on the first part assignments to get to know each other, and since everyone had already accepted Akito and Shizuko into their group, Black Star had suggested to play a game of basketball to get to know each others physical capability. Of course, Tsubaki agreed and Soul agreed, which had dragged Maka into this, and Kid had no other option but to join in as well, which means his partners for this assignment, Shizuko and Akito also had to play.

"Now comes to the hard decision of who's good enough to be on MY TEAM! HO HO HO!" Black Star laughed triumphantly.

"I'm sitting this one out guys" Liz raised her hand, walking towards the seat to the side of the basketball courts. "I don't want to break a nail, and if I were to play, the teams would be uneven" She ended with a smile, looking back at everyone.

"Sure, okay" Black Star nodded at Liz, and looked back to the circle of his friends that were standing before him. "Now, I think it's fair to say that Maka and I shouldn't be on each others teams."

"Huh, why?" Akito questioned, raising up a question. "Isn't she your partner for the assignment? Wouldn't you need to get to know her more?"

"No, Akito." Shizuko corrected her partner with that expressionless face again. "If we were to study each other, it'd be best if the people we weren't working with are not on our teams for this. That way, we can study their movements and habits much more easier than we could if they were on the same team as us" She completed her explanation, smirking slightly. Looking over to Maka, her slight smirk became obvious "Plus, Maka doesn't look like the type to understand these type of things"

"HUH!" Maka retorted, stepping forward as everyone around them realized the electric tension between her and Shizuko. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!" She exploded.

"Am I wrong?" Shizuko turned completely at Maka as Kid swore he could see a hint of red in Shizuko's eyes. No one could say anything back; of course Shizuko was right. For heavens sake, Maka didn't even know what a double dribble was last time they played, and she ended up asking her perverted old man out on a date. Ever since Maka had lost to Shizuko so quickly and humiliatingly, they have been rivals.

"Okay I think it's decided!" Black Star grinned, putting his hands on his hips and laughing. "Tsubaki, me, Shizuko and Akito versus Kid, Patty, Maka and Soul!"

"Fine" Kid added, smirking a little bit also. "We'll beat you, just you wait Black Star"

"You? Beat me? HAHAHAHA DREAM ON KID! JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO IMPRESS SHIZUKO! IT WON'T HAPPEN, YOU'LL FALL FLAT ON YOUR FACE IN DEFEAT!" Black Star shouted out, laughing some more.

"EHHH!" Kid's eyes widened. "WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!"

"Why so confident, hey Kid? Alright, if you're so confident, we'll have a punishment game just like last time!" Black Star gazed over at Kid, shooting daggers at him.

Kid felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach out of fear. Last time they had a punishment game, his paintings nearly got moved two centimetres out of place. TWO. WHOLE. CENTIMETRES!

"Sound's good" Shizuko chuckled, ignoring Black Star's out of line statement as she removed her hooded jumping to reveal a loosely worn white, oversized t-shirt.

"Wow, you guys... Really... Are fucked" Kid heard Akito mutter to himself with a small smirk across his face, but before he could question the scythe on it, Black Star had declared the game to have started already.

"Huh?" Maka went wide eyed as Black Star passed the ball to Soul.

"What?" She questioned again after Soul passed the ball back to Black Star.

"YOU GUYS STILL HAVEN'T TAUGHT ME THE RULES OF THIS GAME!" She ended up shouting out as Black Star dribbled the ball off into the opposite direction.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star called out as he bounce passed the ball to his demon weapon partner. As she nodded, she ran down towards their goal but had been stopped by Patty.

"Akito-san!" She called out to the dazed out scythe that was too busy trying to look through his partner's white t-shirt. Before he realized, Tsubaki had thrown the ball in his direction.

"Fuck" Just in time, Shizuko ran in and caught the ball before it hit Akito dead straight in the head.

"Be careful won't you?" She chuckled as she ran off, bouncing the ball.

Evading Soul, Kid, Patty and a very confused Maka (well, she sucks at sports anyway), Shizuko threw the ball into the direction of their hoop. Amazingly, it went in without a sound.

"THREE POINTER!" Black Star shouted out in glee. "I PICK THE BEST TEAMS IN THE WORLD! I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, AM AWESOME! AND I SHALL SURPASS GOD ON SO MANY LEVELS THAT HIS JAW DROPS IN AWE!" he cheered on himself despite the fact that it wasn't him that scored. This made Tsubaki smile to herself as the rest of the group laughed along with the egotistic descendant of the Star Clan.

* * *

"What do you want?" The cold and harsh voice of the man she had loved for years now responded to her presence. Either way, she would never give up on him, even if it cost her own life. "Why are you here?" She started to doze off a bit, looking at his slender, smooth face. She wished that the blue eyes that would stare so lovingly at Shizuko would look at her like that. She wished that she could scream his name, tug and ruffle his hair in pleasure, remove his clothes on impulse. Wait, what? "Answer me, Sari!"

"Why can't I be here?" She smiled softly at him, taking a step further towards him with her hands held together behind her back. "We haven't talked in a while, Justin" She concluded, pulling her cutest smile. As much as she detested doing things like this, and as much as her dear partner, Takumi, wanted her to halt everything she was planning, she wasn't going to lose to the likes of 'that'.

"Talked? I told you never to come near me again." Justin raised his voice as his eyes narrowed onto Sari. "You! You were the mistake that I regret so much! You were the person who made me lose my everything! You! You and your selfish, adultery!" Justin slammed his clenched fist onto the table. "Now, tell me why you bother anymore, Sari!"

"Do you really think she'll take you back!" Sari snapped, completely shouting at Justin. "Do you really think she'll be able to look at you the same way again!" Tears started to brim to the edge of her eyes. "Do you really think she'll love you like I do!"

"Sari" Justin sighed confidently, walking towards the girl who had just exposed her feelings to him. "Stop it"

She looked up at him with a confused face as she wiped away the tears that had started to roll down her cheeks continuously. "Stop? You want me to stop LOVING YOU? I'm sorry but it's not that simple! You of all people should know that!"

Justin's eyes widened as his anger started to raise and boil. Calming himself down immediately, he sighed in irritation, but a hint of guilt still lurked within his conscience for Sari.

"Sari..." He whispered her name, "Please, you deserve someone who would love you for who you are" He tried a compromise.

"Don't be like Takumi! He said that to me too! But I won't accept it, Justin! I'll only ever accept you!" Sari cried her heart out, pouring out all her true emotions to Justin again as he continued to ignore them. "Please..."

Placing a hand on Sari's shaking shoulder, Justin sighed one last time, "I'm sorry Sari, I'm not giving up on Shizuko"

She simply looked up at him with the question_ 'why?'_ printed all over the expression her face gave off. "Just like you refuse to give up on me, I refuse to give up on her"

"So be it" Sari wiped her tears away and looked straight into Justin's eyes. "I'll make you mine, just you wait and see" Although she was extremely fed up with Justin's behaviour and attitude, Sari couldn't help but feel as she's accomplished something that day; something like getting into the very depths of Justin's true emotions and thoughts.

Justin sighed one last time, ignoring Sari's words as he continued to do what he was doing.

"Just a question" Sari interrupted him once more, really starting to annoy the seventeen year old man, "Why are you so confident, Justin?"

"Why are you?" Justin retorted in anger.

In response, Sari sighed, placing her palm on her forehead in grief. "Just answer it, it's just a question. Don't have to get so angry"

"We had too much to let go because of something so trivial and illogical. God would surely understand my intentions" He murmured, going pink a little bit. "She still hasn't taken off the cross I gave her, which means she hasn't completely forgotten about me and what we shared, hence, using everything I've got, I can still try and convince her to be with me" He ended with a small smile, but realised who he was actually telling this to. "Not only that, Noah-sama thinks she's be a good ally if she were to join forces with us" He covered up the softness in his heart. "To have a witch, so close to our god Asura, on our side, it would be wonderful for our futures"

Sari sighed, leaving Justin be, although of course, she would never give up on him.

"Just you wait, she'll be gone before you know it, Justin"

* * *

"Fah! That was a good work out" Shizuko chuckled, plopping herself down on the bench on the side of the basketball courts. Lifting up her short fringe to wipe the dripping sweat off her flawless forehead, her panting slowly ceased as Kid came and had taken a seat next to her. His eyes wandered from the sweat dripping down the side of her face to the necklace around her neck.

Shizuko had noticed Kid looking at her strangely but couldn't make out exactly what he was trying to look at. She was stuck between how gross she looked at the moment, something weird being on her face, or the fact that he was trying to see through her shirt. Actually, she highly doubted her last thought, this was Death the Kid, seriously...

"What are you-" She stopped herself when she brought her hand up to her face and felt around. The tip of her finger at touched the surface of a cold, metal like substance that had been hanging around her neck. She looked down to realise that it was the necklace. Shizuko had never found the chance to take it off yet, and she didn't know if she ever will at this rate. Sighing, she let go of the silver cross that had once symbolised so much and looked up at the dreary cloudless sky and the laughing, blazing hot sun. "Oh."

"S-sorry" Kid looked away, feeling embarrassed about being caught looking at it. Looking around to see Black Star and Maka arguing as Tsubaki tried to calm them down, Liz checking on her nails, Soul muttering to himself about how uncool things are, and since Akito and Patti had gone to get drinks for everyone, he was wondering how he got into this awkward situation. "I didn't mean to" was the last thing he could say before he had lost the will to speak.

"It's okay" Shizuko's sudden, serious voice had shocked him a little bit. "Akito probably told you about this cross, huh?" She smiled at Kid's way.

"Actually, he hasn't" Kid corrected, wanting to hear more about this. Of course, this wasn't just for assignment purposes. "He didn't tell me much actually..."

"Oh, I see" Shizuko sounded as if she wasn't going to tell him when suddenly, she spoke out. "Justin gave it to me."

Ohhhhh, why wasn't Kid surprised...

"I guess, it was supposed to mean a lot, being his two year anniversary present for me, but little did I know he left not only me, but everything else he had only six months after he gave me this" Shizuko smiled sadly, looking down onto her lap where her hands rested. "I guess it's meaningless now, isn't it Kid?"

"You're wrong" Kid spoke out, shocking Shizuko as she raised her head up to look at him dead in the eyes. "Just because he did all of that to hurt you, doesn't mean that it doesn't still mean something." He didn't know why he was saying this, but he knew from the way she spoke that Shizuko had been in a lot of pain. "It symbolised two and a half years of love; that will always mean something in the past. Even though in the future you might forget about it, that very necklace once gave you so much happiness"

Kid had felt like slapping himself absolutely silly by the amount of corny lines he was carelessly blabbering out of his asymmetrical mouth. As he desperately tried avoiding eye contact with Shizuko, who was looking at him with a shocked facial expression, he couldn't help but noticing that her necklace was... Yes, the idiot noticed that it was symmetrical. As his eyes started to sparkle wide open, and his jaw dropped in glee, Shizuko's expression of pure shock turned into one of pure confusion.

'What's he looking at?' She wondered to herself, moving back slowly as tears started to brim Kid's eyes.

'It's fabulous! Beautiful! Symmetrical! To think she would own something so aesthetically pleasing like that! Amazing!' Kid's inner voice cheered to himself.

"OI, PERVERT!" Both Shizuko and Kid had looked over to Akito who had just come back with Patti holding nine cans of drinks around his arms. Suddenly, Akito let them fall to the concrete ground with a 'bang'. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING THERE!"

"Eh?" Kid stared at Akito confused, still not able to get his mind off Shizuko's symmetrical necklace. "Me?"

"DON'T ACT STUPID, YOU ASYMMETRICAL BASTARD! STOP STARING AT SHIZUKO'S BOOBS! THEY'RE MINE!" Akito shouted out impulsively, allowing the whole of Death City to hear him more than well as Patty held him back from storming off towards Kid and impaling him or something.

"EEEH?" Shizuko shrieked, covering her chest with her arms.

"IM SORRY! IM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Kid started to apologising, meaning that he was admitting the fact that he was staring at Shizuko's boobs- "IM A PIG! I KNOW! ABSOLUTE TRASH! I HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE THE SON OF A DEATH GOD LIKE MY FATHER! JUST THROW ME OUT WITH THE REST OF THE GARBAGE!"

"OH I WILL" Akito shouted, breaking out of Patty's grip and stomping towards Kid, who was banging his fists on the ground like a depressed teenager, and his partner Shizuko, who was sitting there quite dazed.

"I'M SORRY FOR BEING ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid shouted out, stopping everyone.

"Wait, so you weren't looking at..." Akito stopped himself. "Then what were you-"

"I WAS JUST THINKING ABOUT HOW SYMMETRICAL SHIZUKO'S NECKLACE IS! BUT I DON'T DESERVE TO! SINCE I'M SO ASYMMETRICAL! HOW COULD I! AHHH IM GARBAGE!" He started tearing up rapidly.

Everyone sighed and Shizuko got off of her seat and knelt down to put her hand on Kid's back. "Don't be silly, you're a great Shinigami!" She smiled, forgetting everything. "You're not trash, or garbage, and apart from those.. Three.. Stripes.. You're very symmetrical!"

"R-really?" Kid's eyes widened in glee. "YOU THINK SO?"

Shizuko nodded as Death the Kid stood up suddenly, brushing off his clothes in a posh and elegant manner, fixing and straightening his collar, and flicking his hair so it would sit properly.

"Now, Akito..." Shizuko turned to her partner who was standing quite close, twitching slightly as her anger rose increasingly by the second. "WHAT DO YOU SAY ABOUT OWNING MY BOOBS!"

"Oh... Fuck"

* * *

"Ne, Sora-chan" Shinigami placed one of his large, white hands on the witch's shoulder, worrying for her current unstable mentality. "You look kind of dazed out. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off?"

"Hmm, I guess so" Sorako gazed out one of the windows from the Death Room, looking over Death City with tired and hazy eyes. Taking a deep breath in, she had wondered to herself as to why she was in such a glum and foul mood, before Shinigami had broken her chain of thought.

"You've worked hard today, Sora-chan, preparing the assignment tasks with Stein-kun and I, so why don't you go home and gave a rest for a while hey? Make yourself a nice dinner, take a long bath, sit yourself in front of the television and watch late night movies until you pass out" Shinigami chuckled, cheering up the witch slightly. Of course, Shinigami, Sorako's oldest and dearest friend, had always known exactly what to say and do to make even the dimmest of frowns turn into the slightest of smiles, even on a day like this. "We both know what happened today, eight hundred years ago, and ten years ago as well. It's best if you, of all of us especially, get some rest and not think about it"

That's right, this was the most dismal day of all days. But how could she not think about the two happenings on this day? It had been carved in her mind for eight hundred years now, and it had only gotten worse when another thing happened only ten years ago, when Shizuko was only six years of age. Neither she or her daughter would ever be able to forget that extremely eventful day. Bearing the pain of something before that, and then having something three times as worse happen on the same day, it was horrible, absolutely horrible.

"I wonder..." Sorako mumbled, looking back slightly at Shinigami with tearful eyes. "If Shizuko remembers what this day means for her..."

Shinigami looked at Sorako with a look of pure pity. He had felt so sorry for her, for everything that's happened to her family. Even though they were witches whom had possessed powers for good, they had the extreme bad luck of normal witches, and a curse that no one else without their powers could bare.

"I'm sure she acknowledges this day especially" Shinigami started moving towards Sorako, who had turned her attention to the cloudless sky again. "But I don't understand why she refuses to take his family name, Sora-chan" He questioned her intently.

"She wishes to not bare the pain, I guess" Sorako sighed, turning around to face the death god, face to mask. "I don't blame her; his bloody death happened right in front of her eyes, for crying out loud" She looked down at her feet, trying not to concentrate too much on her memories. "But no matter how much she loathes her powers, no matter how much of a monster she thinks she is, no matter how much she tries to hide her true self, she'll never forget what the very first man who believed in her and gave her strength gave to her..."

Shinigami smiled deeply, agreeing with his friend. "Mmm, he was a wonderful man, wasn't he?"

Sorako smiled genuinely, letting all her memories flow through her heart and mind once more again, "Yeah, he was" Her smile had turned into a frown of hatred for herself. "Shizuko wouldn't hate herself like this if I had protected him, though..."

"Sorako!" Shinigami's stern voice shook up the whole room. Sorako? He hadn't called her that for ten years. And even before that, he never called her that. "Don't you dare say that about you or Shizuko!" That's right, this man.. Or rather Death God, was rather stubborn. "It wasn't your fault!" No, but of course Sorako thought it was her fault, because, if it weren't for her stupid and moody actions, they would have defeated the other witch before she had gotten to him. "If you ever think it's your fault, I swear so hard that I'll-"

"You'll what?" Sorako looked at him with empty eyes.

"I'll never forgive you, Sorako." Shinigami's voice softened again. "If Toshiro forgives you, and Shizuko forgives you, then it'll never be your fault. They never thought it was your fault, and it wasn't! It's not your fault something happened on the same day to make you angry, its not your fault your souls couldn't resonate well enough, it's not your fault he-"

"Enough." Sorako smiled. "I know. He loves me no matter what, right?" Shinigami nodded in response.

"But remember, Death, _he, that stupid demon, _also said the same thing to me..." Her smile completely disappeared from the face of the earth in an instant.

...

_'Hey, Toshiro._

_Have you been watching over us like you promised me you would? Ha, of course you have! You've never lied to me before, and you never will, right?_

_I'm going to be straight forward with you, Toshiro; I miss you, so much. Why'd you have to leave like that?_

_Do you still blame me? Because I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry. I'm sorry I was in such a bad mood, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you had told me the plan that would have given us both life, I'm sorry that I was the cause of your departure._

_You know, Shizuko misses you too. Whenever I look into her deep violet eyes, I'm reminded of the way you looked at me every time you told me 'I love you, Sora'. But thank you; thank you for giving me such a wonderful daughter, and a wonderful five hundred years together. _

_I don't know when she'll be able to accept her family name, because I know it's too much pain for her to bare like that, seeing all of that with her own two eyes. Do I regret it? Of course I do. I regret everything._

_I regret everything, but falling in love with you. _

_Ha, but I did warn you when you confessed, remember, Toshiro? I had a curse, and you chose not to believe it, and even convinced me to forget about it, but now, it's carved into the mind of your daughter like a scar._

_With your help, one day, I'll teach her to love again, and break this curse._

_I love you, Toshiro and will never forget you...'_

_

* * *

_

Isn't that cute? ;) LOL

More secrets! More questions! More characters!

I promise, this will make sense in the end, hahaha! D: ANd if it doesn't, you can shoot me.. again :]

Hope you liked chapter 8! Wait for chapter 9, where SHizuko's big birthday bash occurs!

Stay tuned 3 I love you guys :3

**- OtakuKeik.**


	10. Otanjoubi Omedetou!

Okay! This chapter ios a bit of a crack, parody, and kinky one. Okay yeah, its actualy pretty bullshit. And its short as well, but please don't kill me! :)

I hope you enjoy it, as the next chapter will KNOCK. YOUR. SOCKS. OFF. Sort of, well atleast i hope it will, hahaha.

Yes, a bit of a warning, Shizuko act's like a kinky power whore in this chapter, bullying Akito like that. Hahaha, i'm so mean to him :3

Enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, I've made a list of the things I think Shizuko would absolutely love us for if we got one of these for her birthday" Death the Kid took our the list he had spent all night thinking of, clearing his throat so he could read it out to Liz and Patty. "I want your opinion on these present ideas, okay?" His two partners nodded in agreement.

"A new scythe" Kid flicked his piece of paper, looking at the expressions on Liz and Patty's faces.

"If you want Akito to beat you to an asymmetrical pulp, yes Kid, go find her a new scythe as a partner" Liz sighed, motioning her hand so that he would move onto the next option.

"We're giving her Soul?" Patty brought up, looking happier than she should have. "Wouldn't Maka get all green-eyed like a scary monster with a dictionary?" She concluded with a slight pout and a frown.

"Hahahaha, no Patty, no. We're not giving Shizuko Soul for her sixteenth birthday, although silly Kid over there thinks it's a lovely idea..." Liz chuckled awkwardly, patting her sister on the back slightly.

"Moving on," Kid coughed, putting all attention on him. "Okay, this should work; A trench coat! Like Maka's of course! To enhance fighting ability and looking awesome whilst doing so!"

"I don't think Shizuko and Maka are friends" Patty raised her hand, giggling a bit. "So that's a big no no! Kid you dummy!"

"Kid, Patty's making more sense than you..." Liz sighed, shaking her head at the idea of giving Shizuko a coat exactly like Maka's.

"Okay, this I guarantee you would be perfect!" Kid said after a while of thinking. So far his 'perfect' ideas weren't working at all. "A gift voucher!"

"I give up." Liz sighed, starting to walk up the stairs towards her room.

"NO!" Kid cried out loud after realizing all his ideas ad failed and Shizuko wouldn't like any one of them. "IM USELESS! ABSOLUTELY USELESS! I CAN'T EVEN COME UP WITH A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FOR A FRIEND! IM TRASH! UNWORTHY OF BEING A SHINIGAMI! JUST THROW ME OUT WITH THE REST OF THE GARBAGE!"

Death the Kid fell to his knees, ramming his clenched fists into the ground repeatedly as the list dropped to the floor. Curious, Patty picked up the piece of paper and looked all of Kid's options.

"New death scythe, designer trench coat, gift voucher..." She read out to herself as she unfolded the rest of the paper to see a scribbled out option. "NEE-SAN!" She called out to her sister. "KID WROTE SOMETHING ELSE!"

Patty had caught the attention of Liz and she started to walk back down the stairs.

"What?" Kid looked up from the ground, realizing that Patty had noticed the mistake. "No!" He shouted out one last time before Liz came and grabbed the piece of paper from Patty's hands.

"Paaah..." Liz tried to read the awkward scribble. "Paah? Ne.. Doh.." She continued, making faces at the paper.

"Oh for Shinigami's sake, it says Pandora, Liz" Death the Kid sighed, standing up and brushing the dirt and other bacteria off the front of his perfectly ironed black pants. "To be more specific, a Pandora bracelet" Kid turned slightly pink as he fixed his clothes.

The eyes of his two partners, Liz and Patty, lit up immediately as they smirked to each other and looked at Kid sheepishly.

"Eh?" Kid stared back in confusion. "As if I would get her something asymmetrical like a Pandora bracelet"

"Kid, it's perfect!" Liz shouted, throwing the piece of paper in the air behind her, and then putting both her hands on each of Kid's shoulders. "You must get it for her!"

"But the present is far from perfect!" He shouted back, moving away from Liz.

"TRUST ME KID, IT'S PERFECT!" Liz grinned as Patty clapped in pure joy.

"But-"

"It's perfect!"

* * *

"Are you just going to sit there and boss me around?" Akito sighed, clenching a pink apron in his fist as his teeth gritted together in irritation. Shizuko simply nodded with a cocky smirk on her face as Akito sighed once more, opening out the apron. Looking at it Akito's jaw had nearly dropped to the ground; it was a baby pink, frilly apron with a picture of a cat on the front, how embarrassing for him. "You're stripping me of any manly pride I had left in myself, Shizuko-pyon"

"Pyon? What's gotten into you, Akito-nya?" Shizuko giggled, motioning her hand and staring at Akito intently, making him put the apron on. Finalizing her decision with a smirk, she took out the very signed card by Akito himself, that had allowed her to do anything she wanted him to do on that day; The Slave Card.

"Strip for me, my dear kitten" she came across a loud cackle-like laugh. "Keep everything but that apron on"

May this seem even a tad awkward for everyone, I shall explain. On this day of December the 9th, the birth date of Shizuko, and the day where she turns sweet sixteen, Akito had given her a choice for a birthday present. Her first choice was an all day shopping-a-thon, with Akito paying for everything and him holding the bags; of course, this was the easy way out. Second option for Shizuko was that Akito would break into Kid's house, and move every object in it (from paintings, to chairs, tables, and even kitchen utensils) two to five centimetres out of place, you know, just for laughs. The final option was a one use only trump card, a card that gave Shizuko power over everything; the Slave Card. Of course, she obviously wanted the slave card, but decided to let Akito draw one out of the three from a hat. Surprisingly, to her liking, the slave card was drawn. And now, we're back at the awkward scene.

"Go on, take your clothes off, little kitten" She smirked, resting her back, back onto the couch. "Entertain me as best as you can. If you fail to do so, I won't hesitate to punish you."

"Is it me.." Akito started off a question, clenching his fist slightly, "Or does this seem a bit kinky, even for you?"

"Oh pssht!" Shizuko chuckled to herself, "It's just for fun, Akito-nya!" She stood up, putting her hands behind her back innocently. Akito immediately knew something was up with her behaviour when he saw her beautiful violet eyes gleam a slight crimson colour. "Now, take off. Your clothes. Okawara Akito" Shizuko brought out a whip, hitting it into her hand as Akito's expression turned to one of fear.

"Where did you get that-"

* * *

"Whoa, Akito, what the fuck happened to you mate?" Black Star laughed at Akito's perked up face. As it was Shizuko's birthday, he had given her the pleasure of doing whatever she wanted to him, and how did she use this power? To draw all over his face in lipstick and black permanent marker. "Makes you look like some fucked up cat" Black Star continued to laugh as Akito's anger simply rose by the second.

"Shizuko.. Thought it'd be funny... To draw on my face... As a birthday present..." Akito took many pauses, trying to calm himself down and holding back his urge to punch Black Star in the face right there. Looking over at Tsubaki, Maka, Patty and Liz, the girls too were grasping their mouths, holding back their fits of laughter. Soul simply shook his head in shame, muttering 'how uncool' at Akito, whilst Death the Kid argued with himself about how much of an asymmetrical job Shizuko did on his face. Sighing, Akito had finally stopped caring.

"Okay, shut the fuck up everyone!" He shouted, slamming his fist on the coffee table. Everyone had gathered at his and Shizuko's apartment to start planning this awesome birthday party. "Lucky for you guys, I got Sorako to take Shizuko out shopping, so they won't be back for about another three hours. In this three hours, you should go home, get ready, and come back to help me set everything up, okay?" Akito had taken control, complete control.

"Yes yes yes, stop being so bossy" Black Star rolled his eyes. "BECAUSE I, THE GREAT BLACK STAR, IS THE ONLY MAN WHO SHALL SURPASS GOD, TO HAVE THIS ALMIGHTY POWER OF BOSSING PEOPLE AROUND" He ended up laughing with his hands on his hips.

"And I, Elizabeth Thompson, wants the almighty Black Star to shut the fuck up and get going" Liz smiled at Black Star, angering him completely.

"Okay, just get the fuck out and meet back here in an hour" Akito pushed everyone out before a fight erupted between Liz and Black Star.

Sighing, Akito headed to the bathroom to attempt once more to wash off the marks on his face.

* * *

An awkward silence had fallen between mother and daughter, as Sorako tried to bring up an issue of the past, trying to get her daughter to accept everything that has happened and will happen to her. Unfortunately, the lingering memories does nothing but bother the learning witch, whom still regrets everything to this day.

"I know I have to accept it one day, Haha-ue" Shizuko's gaze looked distant, gripping onto the shopping bags that rested in her hands. "The time just isn't now" She ended with a sigh, inhaling a deep breath of air.

"I'm sorry for trying to force all of this on you" Her mother looked over to Shizuko with a pitiful stare, reminiscing on all the broken pieces of her past, "You don't have to forgive me-"

"Shut up, mother." Shizuko cut through Sorako's words piercingly. "It's not your fault, and it never will be, yeah?" Shizuko smiled lightly at her mother.

"I doubt-" Shizuko stopped herself for a moment, trying to catch the words that were supposed to be coming out from her mouth, but hadn't managed to be expressed. "I doubt.. f-father.. Would have wanted you to be like this..." She managed to say, stuttering in slight anxiety on the way. "He'd want you to be happy. He'd want you to stop thinking like this. He'd want you to live with no regrets"

Sorako smiled knowingly, feeling at ease with her daughter's words. "Arigatou"

Shizuko nodded with a small smile pursed on her lips, "Don't worry, mother, one day I'll accept my family name with ease" She concluded, looking at her mother, who's pain was easing slowly.

_"The day I learn to accept the monstrous creature I am..."_

* * *

Turning the door knob, Shizuko took long strides into her darkened home, sighing as her legs ached from the hours worth of walking around, browsing through racks of clothes, and giggling endlessly with her mother. As much of a tom boy as Shizuko was, it wasn't bad to go shopping and show her girly side once in a while.

"Akito!" She called out, dropping the bags worth of clothes, accessories, and other numerous, feminine things. "Are you still hiding?" She giggled playfully, walking around cautiously, trying not to trip over the loads of furnature within her shared apartment.

Surprisingly enough, the lights turned on without her noticing completely, with a loud, and high pitched 'click'. That room that had been completely dark and empty were now filled with laughing, joyful people. Shizuko, who was, just a second ago, looking for a perked up Akito, was now surrounded by people throwing confetti paper and shouting out 'Otanjoubi Omedetou!' at her. What was this burning sensation in her chest? What was this feeling of comfort? Shizuko felt that thick armour of isolation encasing her slowly break.

"SHISHI-CHAN! SHIZU SHIZUUU~" Patty cried out in happiness, hugging Shizuko from the side. "HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!" She ended as everyone cheered.

"Akito?" Shizuko called out his name, looking at the boy who still had whiskers on his face, drawn in a thick black marker.

"Hai hai?" He grinned. "Happy birthday, Shizuko" He concluded, not allowing her to speak as he approached her with a smile on his face. Before she knew it, Akito had taken her into a warm embrace. At her face was rested in the crook of Akito's neck, Shizuko could slowly feel acceptance in her heart.

'You know, he'd accept you for whatever you may be, Shizuko' A deep voice within her mind spoke.

'I know...' Shizuko replied, burying her face into Akito's large chest as she brought up her arms to hug him back.

"SHIZU SHIZU! KID-CHAN HAS A PRESENT FOR YOU!" Patty cried out, clapping her hands together.

"In fact, we all do" Soul pointed at the presents on their coffee table, and looked back to Shizuko with a soft smile. She smiled back, looking at all the faces of her newly made friends.

"Go, Kid" Shizuko heard Liz say, nudging kid on the side of his arm which ushered him towards Shizuko.

Blushing a slight tinge of pink against his soft pale cheeks, Kid reluctantly handed over the perfectly wrapped box and placed it in Shizuko's hands. The perfectly placed and tied white bow on top of the black, symmetrical box intrigued Shizuko to the fullest extent. Never had she seen something so beautifully placed out for her like this before.

Holding the box in one hand, she used the other to pull out one of the ends of the ribbon, making the bow collapse over it's own weight and fall to either sides of her hands. She then reached for the top of the box and lifted the fitted lid that closed it shut.

Everyone watched intently as she opened the box to reveal a gorgeous silver Pandora bracelet, with little charms to represent the things Shizuko loves in life.

"I hope you like it, as asymmetrical as it may be" Kid muttered as Shizuko took the bracelet out of it's box to inspect it's charms.

The first charm she laid her eyes on was a shining music note. This had to be something that Kid could have only asked Akito about; Shizuko's love for music wasn't known to anyone but him, of course. The second charm, directly next to the music note, was a paint brush to represent Shizuko's love for art and drawing; yet another thing _only_ Akito knew about her. The third charm that caught her attention was one of a small, miniature scythe, representing the relationship between her and her beloved weapon and partner, Akito. The fourth, a beautiful yet deadly wing, one much like, or rather an exact replica of the wing symbol on Shizuko's usual tie she wears for school. That was also the wing that appeared on Akito's blade in his weapon form. Apart from the charms, the bracelet itself was a beautifully crafted piece of silver, perfectly placed to fit Kid's likings.

"Oh! And one more thing..." Kid snapped his fingers, then digging his hand deep into his pocket as if he was looking for something. Shizuko looked at him intently, already feeling overwhelmingly happy over the present he had gotten her. "I want you to put this onto the Pandora too" He finished, holding a small charm of a skull in his hands. This wasn't a regular skull, it was the skull death mask that represented who he was and who his father was.

Passing the bracelet over to Kid, everyone watched as Kid attached the last charm onto Shizuko's much loved Pandora birthday present. Kid, his hands shaking slightly, unclipped the bracelet, as he took Shizuko's hand to put it on. Closing with a 'click', Kid sighed in relief as the bracelet was a perfect fit around Shizuko's small wrist.

"Well, I hope it's to your liking, Shizuko" He smiled with respect, brushing off the front of his blazer. He looked up to see Shizuko grinning quite widely at him. "What?"

Before Kid could finish straightening out his jacket, Shizuko had brought him into a hug, catching the Shinigami off guard completely.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Shizuko smiled as she held Kid tightly. "Thank you, everyone!" She pulled out of the hug, leaving Kid standing there looking half pleased and half confused at the same time.

"Enough with the mushy stuff, open the rest of our presents! I command you to!" Black Star shouted out as he pointed towards Shizuko, and then to the lonely, wrapped boxes on her coffee table. "I'm pretty sure my present will kick Kid's present right out of the circle!" He ended up laughing at Kid.

Shizuko smiled, reluctantly picking up the nicely wrapped present that had said 'FROM BLACK STAR' on it, in large writing. She guessed that Tsubaki had wrapped it for him. Pulling off the wrapping paper precisely, Shizuko was revealed to a framed piece of paper.

"Black... Star..." She read it out loud. "What the fuck is this?"

"MY AUTOGRAPH, OF COURSE!" He laughed back, feeling proud of himself.

Well, Shizuko wasn't surprised; it is Black Star after all...

* * *

_I was asked a question the other day, asking how i came up with the personalities of my two OC'S. I'm glad to answer that their personalities are strictly based on a friend and I._

_Akito, is based on my friend Allio, who's a perverted, hyperactive, overprotective, teenage boy, whereas Shizuko seems like a bit of a Tsundere, like me, but is secretly pretty girly and warm as well :D_

_Yeah, i told you this chapter was pretty crappy. Crappy and short. And kinky. And weird._

_LOL! Isn't it just like Black Star to give someone his autograph for their birthday? Hahaha, i think it was :D I'll try upload faster next time, i promise!_

- **OtakuKeik.**


End file.
